Friendship or Relationship
by Channyx1D
Summary: Allison Munroe met Chad Dylan Goldfarb in 1st grade. But then, when they are 15, they moved to Hollywood without the other knowing. They also realized that they love the other. Will this feeling survive? First story. Story is better.
1. A New Grade

**Hey, This is my very first story in . I usually make stories when I'm bored so here is the story.**

**I Don't Own Swac, Only Chloe, Joey, Jessica,Mike and Avril.**

**swac twilight14, mind if I use your name?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - A New Grade<p>

Allison's POV

Hi. I'm Allison Munroe. People use what my aunt call me, Allie but I prefer what my parents call me, Sonny. Only my parents call me that because everyone thinks 'Allie' suits me. Then I heard my mom call me.

"Sonny, hurry up you maybe late for your first day of 1st grade."

I ran down the stairs with my things for school I was excited to see my friends again. I studied in Wisconsin Elementary and High School and have been there since kinder. I ate my breakfast and brushed my teeth. Then, I went to my moms car and got inside as my mom did too. the ride to school only took 15 minutes so it is not that far. We arrived and I got out.

"Have a nice new day in school Sonny." my mom said.

I kissed her and said goodbye then entered school. I went to my classroom to put my stuff and went out again to play. When I arrived in the play ground, I saw a blonde boy about my age feeling lonely with another girl. I decided to be nice.

"Hi there." I said to the boy. he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Chad Dylan Goldfarb and this is my sister, Chloe Diane Goldfarb. What is your name?" He introduced sweetly

"I'm Allison Munroe." I said, as sweetly as he said it.

"Hmmm. Do people call you 'Allie' or 'Sonny'?" He asked. How does he know about the two names people call me? Maybe he thought of it.

"Both. My parents are the only ones who call me 'Sonny'. The rest, 'Allie'." I said. I seemed upset because I hate the name 'Allison', the more 'Allie'.

"Why? 'Sonny' suits you more than 'Allie' since you just brightened my day." He said, smiling. Finally. Someone who understands me and my parents. Wait. Wasn't he with his sister? I wonder where she went.

"Thanks. Umm, Chad, where is your sister?" I asked. His eyes widened. He started to look around for her. I did too. Then I heard Chad,"She's there talking to another girl." I turned around and saw where Chad pointed. She was talking to my best friend's sister. Chad walked towards them and said some things. Then he went back to me and said

"She was talking to Janelle." Yup. That was her. Just then, the school bell rang. So while walking to there class, they talked about themselves

"When is your birthday?" Chad asked me.

"August 20. Yours?"**(A/:NThis is Demi's actual birthday)**

"March 5. Are you 7 yrs. old?"**(A/:N March 5 is Sterling's actual birthday) **I nodded. Then we entered the classroom. the teacher was already there. I knew our teacher. She was our teacher before. I found out that Chad was the only new student in our class. I sat down as Chad introduced himself.

"My name is Chad Dylan Goldfarb. My family came from Texas and my birthday is on March 5." Texas? That is where my aunt used to live.

"Okay Chad. You can sit beside Allie." Ms. Lambert said. I groaned in my head. I hate teachers calling me that. That is one thing I don't like about school. Chad sat beside me.

"Wow. People do call you Allie. That really must be annoying." he said. I nodded. I'm starting to like him more. He understands me unlike my other friends. The next two periods were boring since he wasn't in my class and everyone called me 'Allie'. I just miss him. Then, the recess bell rang. Finally. I can see Chad again. When I entered the school canteen, I got my food. Then, I looked for a place when someone callled out.

"Sonny." There is only one person who would call me 'Sonny'. I turned around and saw Chad."Sonny. Over Here."he called out again, waving his hand up high for me to see. I went over to Chad's table and sat down."The last 2 periods were boring with out you. I had to keep hearing everyone calling me 'Allie'." I groaned

"Don't worry. That also happened to me when I was in Texas. People called me 'Dylie'." he said, annoyed when he said the name. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh."Yeah. I thought that was funny and annoying." he rolled his eyes. I saw my best friends coming to our table. They don't use 'Sonny' and they pretend to not know who that is.

"Chad, my friends are coming over here. Mind if they join us." he shook his head."Also, they pretend to not know 'Sonny' is. You have to call me 'Allie'." he sighed. I took that as a 'Fine. But in my head, I'll slap myself'.

"Hey Allie. How is your summer?" Lucy said. I nodded,"Fine.". Lucy was one of my best friends, along with Jessica, Avril, Mike and Joey.

"Uh, Allie, who is this kid?" Joey said, pointing at Chad.

"His name is Chad. I met him this morning."

"In that case, I'm Avril." Avril said, in a weird tone. Uh oh. Not again. She used the same tone with Mike and Joey.

"Hi Avril. I'm Chad." Chad said, smiling. Oh dear. He is unaware of the tone. I must warn him somehow. They all left to get their food. So it was only Chad and I. "I like your friends."

"Thanks. Did you notice something with Avril's voice?"

"You mean that wasn't her normal voice?" I shook my head. "I've heard of that tone but I forgot how you call it. Thanks Sonny for making me aware." I smiled. The rest of the day was fun because Chad was in my class, although, Avril was in some which completely annoyed Chad and I. At dismissal, Chad and I stayed in the playground and talked. Good thing that Avril was already picked up because if not, she would so annoy Chad and I. "So, Which part of Texas did you stay before?" I asked Chad.

"Houston." He said. **(This is where Sterling was actually born)**

"Oh. My aunt used to live in Texas but in Dallas." I said. **(This was where Demi was born). **Then, I heard my name. "Bye Chad. See you tomorrow." I said and ran to the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short since this is my first and I Have to Study. See? I'm a bit of a stalker since I know some stuff of my fave stars. I'll go now.<strong>

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	2. A New Member of Sonny's Friendship Group

**Hey, it's me again. So here we have the Second Chapter  
><strong>

**swac twilight14, mind if I use your name?**

**?: Hey.**

**me: Who's that?**

**?: Sonny.**

**me: Sonny? Why are you older?**

**Sonny: I'm from the future. I came to read my past life.**

**me: Oh, Okay then. ****I Don't Own Swac, Only Chloe, Joey, Jessica,Mike and Avril.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - A New member Of Sonny's friendship Group<p>

Chad's POV

Hi. It's me, Chad Dylan Goldfarb. I just met a new friend today. Her name is Allison Munroe although She prefers to be called 'Sonny', which I do. I used to live in Texas but my dad got a job here in Wisconsin, which is bigger than his job in Texas. I kind of miss my friends and relatives and so did Chloe. Chloe met a new friend named Janelle and according to Sonny, that is her best friend's sister which is now my friend, not best. Then I met Sonny's other friends namely Lucy, Jessica, Mike, Joey and Avril. So, at dismissal, Sonny and I hanged out in the playground but didn't play, just talk.

"So, Which part of Texas did you stay before?" She asked.

"Houston."

"Oh. My aunt used to live in Texas but in Dallas." Just then, we heard Sonny's name 'Allie' being paged. "Bye Chad. See you tomorrow." she said and ran to the gate. I sighed. Then I heard someone say

"Hey Chad." I looked up and saw my new found friend.

"Hey Sonny. So you're not yet going?" she shook her head.

"There was another person named 'Allie' in the 7th Grade. She's new and the guard was used to calling 'Allie Munroe' and said it accidentally." I laughed.

"Guess you have a older sister named 'Allie Munroe'. Wait do you have siblings?"

"Yes. Younger but she is still a baby so I don't really have a problem with that and no, she's not."

"Except attention." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked me as she sat down beside me on the monkey bars.

"My younger sister gets all that. If I tell them I got a high score and if Chloe says the same, they'll be like 'Chloe, we're so proud of you' or something like that and when I say 'I got a high score too.', they will be like 'Support your younger sister Chad. She got a good score.' and if they ask for a proof, Chloe does the same and support her more." I explained to her.

"Oh, that. Yeah, she gets that a lot and her name is Allisyn but not about scores. She is still too young to go to school. More like stuff your responsible with. It feels like you're their second favorite. Do you have an older Brother or sister?" I shook my head. "Yeah, same here."

"There's a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing is that he/she won't boss you around. Bad thing is that you have to take care of the youngest. No one to help you with." Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Where is you're home?" Sonny asked.

"Appleton." I said.

"I know that. It's complete address." Sonny said.

" I don't really know." I said. Sonny sighed. Then we heard someone call out

"Hey Chad, Hey Sonny." we were both shocked that someone else called Sonny 'Sonny' and we looked down and saw Lucy in front of us.

"Lucy?" we said, together. "You never called me 'Sonny'." Sonny said.

"Yeah. I'm giving it a shot. It actually sounds better than 'Allie'." Lucy said as she climbed up beside Sonny.

"I told you so." Sonny pointed out.

"Yeah, you did. So, it's three against four, right?" I nodded.

"I hope we can convince the others to call her 'Sonny'." I said.

"I hope." Sonny sighed.

"So, how did you two meet?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it started this morning. I walked around and asked some people but no one would answer me. They would just ignore me. So I sat on the playground feeling hopeless. Then, Sonny came to me and we started talking and became friends." I explained to Lucy. Sonny nodded in agreement. It was really nice of Sonny to do that while all the others ignore me. So she became my first friend and then made other friends with Sonny's best friends.

"So, Chad. You don't seem bad." I smiled at Lucy. "Why don't be part of our group so you have friends to stick with here." Did I just hear here right? She wanted ME to join them. "We talked about it with the rest and they don't seem to mind to have another friend. They said they want our group big." I can hardly believe it. My first day and I'm already part of a group. I was too shock to say anything so I just nodded. "Perfect. I'll call the others tonight. I have to go now. Bye Sonny. Bye Chad." and with that, she went.

I never had a friendship group before. I hope this will be exciting. And thrilling. I think I'll like to stay here and be with my new friends. Their better than the ones I had in Texas. I had only one friend and his name was Mark. Mark was the best friend I had in y old school. And now in my new school, I have friendS. I guess moving here wasn't such a bad idea after all. Nice neighborhood. New house which is bigger than the one I had in Texas. I have my own room and I have 6 new friends. Imagine, 6 friends in one day in your first day of your new school.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, I arrived home. Yeah, my parents picked me up from school late. So I arrived at my new house and went up to my room. I have a journal, which I always right in every day and I place it where no one can find it. <em>You<em> can't even find out where it is. So this is my entry

_Monday, September 5_

_I arrived at my new school. I was asking people for directions and they totally ignored me. How rude. So, after 5 minutes, I gave up and I sat in one of the Monkey Bars. Then a brunette came to me and we started to talk and we became friends. She said her name was Allison Munroe. people call her 'Allie' and her parents and I were the only ones who called her 'Sonny'. At recess, I met her friends and there were 3 girls and 2 boys. Then Sonny warned me about one of her friends, Avril. So, I just took her advice and watched out. In dismissal, I talked more with one of her best friends, Lucy. The Lucy asked me to be part of their group. I immediately accepted. I can tell that this is the best place my dad picked and the best school my mom picked._

_x Chad  
><em>

I then closed my journal and placed it under the mattress. _Darn_, I just told you where I place it. Don't tell anyone or you're _doomed_._ Doomed I say_. Then my mom called out

"Time for dinner, Chad." I ran downstairs to see my mom and Chloe at the table. I sat down beside the devil(Chloe). I call her devil because she ruins my life but since I'm such a good actor, as how my previous drama teacher told me, I acted I cared for her a lot when only I cared for her a little. I had to because if not, my parents will be mad at me and treat me badly.

"So, How was school Chad?" my dad asks me.

"Great. I met 2 friends." Chloe answered, although dad didn't ask her.

"2 only? Pft, I met 6 new friends AND they want me to be in their group. How about that?" I rubbed it on my sister's face. My sister started to cry and my parents tried to comfort her. She was facing and she stuck her tongue out. See what I mean. DEVIL.

"Chad, you know your sister is just five years old." My mom started. Here we go again. "She is slowly processing herself." Now, I'm mad. I stood up to leave although I haven't finished my food.

"Chad, where are you going?" Oh great. Now they're doing _Dora the Explorer_ or should I say _Dora the Loser_ **(A/:N Sorry for little children and others who like Dora and are reading this. I just hate it. It's like she can't see, count and you know what else. Back to the story) **"You have to finish your food." My mom said. Now, they're really in my nerves. I turned to my parents and said.

"I'd rather die of starvation than to see my parents support the little sister more then the older. But I'll still eat though." I took my food and went upstairs to my room. "Chad, you better..." that was all I heard because I shut the door after. My parents, wait, no, CHLOE had to ruin my happy day. I took out my journal and erased my name so I can continue. I ate as I wrote

_It was such a great day until dinner came. Dad ask me how my school was and, like always, Chloe answers. I rubbed it in her face and she fake cries. Even I can do that. My parents comforted her. I can't stand it anymore so I stood up and dad asked, "Chad, Where are you going." Talk about Dora much. My parents watch it because if not, Chloe fake cries. An d they buy EVERY fake cry Chloe does. She is really ruining my life. I stood up to my dad and went to my room with the food. Ugh. I hate my sister. Good thing I didn't admit it to Sonny because I would be ashamed. I just hope she is with me now._

_x Chad_

Then, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and I was shocked

"Sonny?"

Sonny's POV

I went home earlier than Chad, So I made researches. Okay, I'm stalking Chad. I'm trying to locate his address. I saw the name "Christopher Dylan Goldfarb". I know him. He is famous here in Wisconsin. I clicked his name just in case they're related. I saw there the information I needed.

Name: Christopher Dylan Goldfarb

Status : Married

Spouse: Chelsea Diane L. Goldfarb

No. of Children: 2

Names of Children: Chad Dylan Goldfarb (7 yrs. old)

Chloe Diane Goldfarb (5 yrs. old)

Chad's father is the famous Christopher Dylan Goldfarb? This is huge. They're not related. Chad is the SON. Below that, I saw the address of his home. I got a pencil and paper and wrote it down. **(A/:N Sorry if I didn't put any address. I'm not familiar of Wisconsin and it's cities.)** I told my mom I would go to a friends house. I'm always allowed. So I walked to his house. When I arrived I was like 'Whoa. Chad lives here?' His house is thrice as big as mine. I call it a Mansion. I went to the door step and rang the doorbell. Then, A woman opened the door. Wow. Chad's mom is pretty.

"Why, hello there. May I know your name?"

I didn't want anymore people to call me 'Allie' so I said, "I'm Sonny Munroe. I'm one of Chad's friends in school."

"He is in his room. Please come in, Sonny." Mrs. Goldfarb said. I saw the famous Christopher Dylan Goldfarb.

"Oh my. You're Christopher Dylan Goldfarb. I like your stories." I said. He smiled and went away. I went up the stairs and I saw 'CHAD' written in blue on one door. I knocked on his door. He opened it and was suprised to see me.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah. May I come in?" He stepped aside as an answer. I entered his room and sat on his bed. "Wow. I like your house Chad."

"Thanks. How do you know where to find my house?" He asked.

"Internet. Through your dad."

He sighed, "So, he is famous here too." I see him that he is so upset.

"Chad, anything wrong?"

"Chloe."

"She made your day sad?" He nodded.

"My parents think she's a goody two shoes when she really is a DEVIL. She causes me trouble."

"I think I feel your pain." I said, trying to lighten the mood up. It worked.

"Thanks, Sonny, for coming timing when I needed your help."

"I hope I do it again." I smiled. He also smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was tiring although I know some chapters of other stories are longer. So please review.<br>**

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique**

**?: Wait. Don't go yet.**

**me: Why and who are you?**

**?: obviously the greatest actor of our generation.**

**me: Chad? How did you get here and why are you older?**

**Chad:I'm from the future obviously.**

**me: Same answer I got from Sonny.**

**Chad: Yeah, she told me you were writing about our past life.**

**me: Read it now. I'm waiting.**

**Chad: . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
><strong>

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
><strong>

**Done.**

**me: finally. bye.**

**Chad: And don't forget to review.  
><strong>


	3. Trouble in the Goldfarb Family

**Hey, here is the third chapter**

**?: Wait.**

**me: Sonny? Chad? Are coming to read your past life again?**

**Sonny and Chad nod**

**me: Okay then.  
><strong>

**I Don't Own Swac, Only Chloe, Joey, Jessica,Mike and Avril.**

**swac twilight14, mind if I use your name?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Trouble in the Goldfarb family<p>

Sonny's POV

Okay, I stayed a while in Chad's room.

"Why do you have your food here?" I asked, looking at the tray of food he had on his bed.

He sighed "I wasn't able to control it anymore and they got on my nerves and I kinda stood up to them."

"Did it go well?" I was worried if Chad got into any trouble.

"I'm not sure. I slammed the door for them to know that I'm pissed." Chad said as he half-lay on his bed. it seemed like he had a tough night.

"Does your sister cry?" Why am I asking that? Of course she does. She's 5.

"When she gets hurt. When she wants me in trouble, she fake cries. And my parents fall for every fake cry. She even fake cries when my parents wouldn't watch _Dora The Explorer_ with her. She even let me end up locked in my parents room and was grounded. See how cruel she is to me." Chad said, hesitantly. I feel bad for him. My younger sister doesn't really bring trouble but still does. But Chad is much worse than mine. I feel bad for him. If only I could feel his pain. Then Chad's mom came in

"Sonny, it's past Chad's bedtime. He has to sleep now." I sighed. I didn't want to leave CHad in his misery. I looked at Chad and looked like he didn't want me to go either. But we had no choice.

I got up and said goodbye to Chad and his mom and left his house.

Chad's POV

"Sonny, it's past Chad's bedtime. He has to sleep now." What? I had 4 hours till my bedtime. Sonny stood up, said goodbye and left.

"Mom, my bedtime is still like for the next 4 hours." I said.

"I know. I wanted to talk about your behavior." I think I'm in trouble. Then my dad came in.

"Chad, why did you yell at us? That is not like you."

"It is me when I'm hiding something I can't hide much longer." I said, crossing my arms.

"What are you talking about?" my mom said like she didn't have a clue. Even my dad looked clueless.

"Ever since Chloe was born, you have been supporting her than me. You always try to defend her and fall for every of her fake cries."

"Your sister doesn't fake cry." my dad said.

"Dad, you ad mom are so blind and naive when it comes to Chloe. She causes me trouble. And you're all like _'Chad, Chloe is still young. She can't be fast as you.'_ You're going to her side and I'm all alone." My mom tried to speak but I cut her off."You always think Chloe did a better job than I did even I was. I'm only taking care of her because I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't even like Chloe. In fact, I hate her. She' using you to ruin my life. I usually like school better than home because I don't have to here you defend Chloe."

My parents were speechless because of what I said. After 20 minutes, my dad said, "Chad, she's only 5."

"See. That's another saying that you defend the devil. The devil is Chloe. You don't see that because she doesn't want to be in trouble. She wants ME in trouble. You always fall for her tricks. That was a good thing you bought me that journal because I express myself there what I can't express to you. I'm already expressing some. All the stuff written in my journal are true." I went to get my journal under the bed. I showed it to my parents. It'll like take them 2 or more days to finish reading that since I wrote on 62 pages. Those 62 pages are mostly about how much I hate Chloe.

"Your sister pushed you the cliff and you splashed on the beach?" my mom asked, suprised. That happened 2 days before we left for Wisconsin.

"But she said you fell." my dad said.

"Because of her." I finished for him.

"And she broke the vase even when she said you did it?" I nodded. See what I mean by EVIL. I can't believe that she is a great actress like my mom. I'm also a good actor, pretending I care about her when I don't.

"I don't believe all this." my da said as he closed my journal.

"But you didn't finsh." I said.

"Because it's full of lies. Chad, I believe this is a story book on how much your jealous of your sister. This is a piece of trash." My dad said as he threw my journal on the floor." I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST DID THAT.

"Dad, this trash, what you call, is my heart. This is the only thing I can only express my anger to. This is my trustworthy thing. This is more special THAN YOU." I exploded. It was really THE most special thing I had since my parents are blind. Not literally though but still.

"Chad, that is no way to speak your elders. Where has the nice gone?" my mom said.

"There is no nice Chad to this family. The nice Chad is only within me with friends. All that nice thing, it was acting since Chloe was born. I was excited until I found out She's a DEVIL." I really expressed what I'm feeling inside. It's just too much.

"Chad, that is not a nice thing to say." My mom said. WOW! How much more naive can they get. Then, I had an idea.

"You're right, mom. I'm jealous. I'm sorry for exploding and everything." I said, apologeticly.

"Good. Now go to bed. We'll discuss this sometime." And with that, they left.

WOW. Naive much. Now, on to the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what is Chad's plan. find out in the next chapter. I don't really have a sibling. I'm an only child but I do want to talk back to my parents. I do that in my head. Please Review and thank goodness, no more visit from the future.<br>**

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	4. Running Away

**Hey, here is the fourth chapter. Good thing Sonny and Chad went to there computers to check instead of coming to me. It's a bit annoying.  
><strong>

**Sonny and Chad: Wrong.**

**me: What do you mean and what are you doing here?**

**Chad: We will be sitting beside you while you make the story.**

**me: just don't disturb me or I'll kick you out of this room.**

**Chad: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get -**

**me and Sonny: kicked out of a room.**

**Chad: Hey!**

**me: now on to the story and remember.  
><strong>

**I Don't Own Swac, Only Chloe, Joey, Jessica,Mike and Avril.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Running Away<p>

Chad's POV

Okay, my stuff are now on my bed and I'm thinking which stuff I need for my new home. If you're asking 'Where?', I don't know yet. my plan was to run away and let my sister experience what it's like being an only child. I know I'm to young to run away but I can't stand it anymore. I will too experience being an only child unless if that family has children. I'm sure Chloe will jump for joy when she finds out I ran away.

Okay here are the stuff I will need:

1. Clothes (likely)(Check)

2. School things (important)(Check, all placed in one bag)

3. My books (in case I'm bored)(Check, in another bag)

4. Toothbrush and other hygiene stuff (Check, in the bag with for my clothes)

I think I'm all set. Now, for the clothes I'll bring

1. School clothes (in one pile)(Check)

2. Outdoor clothes (still scattered)

3. Sunday clothes (some I can't find)

So I placed my school clothes in the bag with the #4 on my item list **(Sorry. I'm to tired and lazy to type all the stuff down and I don't know why I'm typing all this when it's longer than the #4. I'll shut up and Back to the story)** and spend the rest of the time to find the other clothes. It's now 2 hours till my bed time and I haven't found yet my other Sunday clothes. I checked in my walk-in closet and looked at the drawer of the 'Sunday Clothes'. It isn't here. So I checked the laundry clothes that are already washed and it was there. Why didn't I look there like 1 hour and 40 minutes and yes It took that long.

So I placed it in the pile and placed it in my bag.(My out door clothes are already inside. It took 20 minutes) I zipped my bag and my 3 bags were ready. Wait. I forgot food in case I take along time. I went downstairs and went to the kitchen. No one was there. So I got the not 'needed to cook' food and junk food and turned around. I was shock to see who it was. The DEVIL.

"Chad, what are you doing?" she asked. Think fast, Chad!

"I'm storing it so if we run out of food, we can eat these." Please fall for it. Please fall for it. Chloe just went away. Whew. I went back to my room and locked the door. I'll unlock it when I'm about to leave. I still had space from the bag of my clothes(yes it's big) so I placed it inside. One more thing to do. Write a note to explain everything. I got a pencil and paper and started writing.

_Dear family, _

_ I'm leaving because I can't take the wrath of Chloe, which you don't believe. Another reason I'm running away. You just don't believe me. You will experience what it is like with Chloe alone. I'm tired of you always defending the little monster. Yeah, Chloe, you're a little MONSTER. I NEVER want to see you again until I can see you're not getting me in trouble. That will be like forever to make that happen. So bye for I don't know how long._

_xChad_

_PS It's all your fault that you didn't believe. If you did, I wouldn't be running away.  
><em>

I folded the paper and kept the pencil. I dropped my bags on the balcony and unlocked the door. I ran to my balcony and dropped my bags to the ground. Luckily, my parents heard but didn't mind. And so did Chloe. I climbed down the ladder. I got my bags and ready to face a new life.

* * *

><p>It's now my bed time and I'm sure my parents are going to read the note because they check if I'm asleep or to tell me it's bedtime. It will be their problem and there's a lot of places here so they will have a hard time. I know I'm still young. I watch too much tv so I know some adult stuff. I came to a big Mansion. The guard saw me.<p>

I hope these people won't drive me away.

The guard came out with a man. Wait, I recognize him but I'm not sure since it's dark out here.

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" the guy asked. It was a nice kind of tone. Hmm, I wonder if they will allow me to stay here.

"I ran away from home because of my little sister." I said.

"Oh dear. Want to live with us?" he asked.

"As long there is no abuse, no annoying little child that will get me in trouble then yes." I took the strangers hand and followed him inside the Mansion. A butler got my bags. We went inside and looked at the person. Now, I know he is familiar. Then it struck me.

"Oh my gosh, you're...you're..." Then I fainted.

* * *

><p>Back at the Goldfarb household<p>

Christopher's POV (Chad's dad)

It was already past Chad's bedtime. I went to the kitchen to get a snack. I open the cupboard and found no junk foods** (Chad got EVERY junk food)** I saw Chloe come in.

"Hey, sweetheart. Do you where are the junk foods are?" I knelt down in front of my darling daughter who Chad says is a DEVIL.

"Chaddy." was all Chloe answered. Chad is so greedy to eat all the junk food. That's what he gets for not eating so much dinner. But how can he eat all 20 junk foods. I went up to Chad's room and banged the door.

"CHAD DYLAN GOLDFARB,YOU COME OUT AND GIVE ME SOME JUNK FOOD, MISTER." I yelled as I banged. My wife, Chelsea came in.

"You know Chad is asleep. It's past his bedtime."

"He got all the junk food in the cabinet."

"I'll talk to him." So, I went to my room as my wife entered Chad's. After 5 minutes, my wife screamed.

"CHRIS. CHAD'S GONE." I couldn't believe what my wife said. I went to her and she showed me a note. I read it. After reading it, I said.

"He's gone." I whispered as tears escaped my eyes. Chelsea was sobbing really hard.

"Who's gone, daddy?" Chloe asked.

"Chad's gone darling."

"No. Not Chaddy." Chloe started crying really hard. Chelsea hugged Chloe and tried to comfort her.

What did we do wrong? We will only see it to believe it. Chad ran away from home. I bet he has a hard time looking for a new home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who did Chad see that made him faint? Please review and thank goodness no more visit from the future.<strong>

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	5. Meeting the Cooper Family

**Hey, here is the fifth chapter. Good thing Sonny and Chad went to there computers to check instead of coming to me. It's a bit annoying.  
><strong>

**Sonny and Chad: Wrong.**

**me: Not again. What do you want?  
><strong>

**Chad: We will be sitting beside you while you make the story.**

**me: just don't disturb me or I'll kick you out of this room.**

**Chad: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get -**

**me and Sonny: kicked out of a room.**

**Chad: Hey! Stop doing that. You know it's the same sayings we had in the last Chapter.  
><strong>

**me: Yeah, now on to the story and remember.  
><strong>

**I Don't Own Swac, Only Chloe, Joey, Jessica,Mike and Avril.**

**I got a review who's guess was correct (It was Chaddy Charming)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Meeting the Cooper Family<p>

Chad's POV

I woke up from my faint and he was still there. I was lying down on the couch. There was a woman, who I think is his wife and a little girl, who I think is his daughter are also there beside him. The little girl looks so familiar. So I decided to talk.

"You're Charles Ryan Cooper" I said, star struck. It's the first famous person, other than my dad, I've seen in my life.

"Yep. So, You heard about me?" I nodded.

"So, what brings you here, since your a BIG movie star and you're supposed to live in Hollywood?"

The woman sighed "He's taking a break from being a BIG star. It's stressing him out. So, young boy, what's your name?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Goldfarb. I just ran away from home."

"I can see that with all of these stuff." she said, gesturing my bags. "Who are your family?"

"My dad's the famous writer, Christopher Dylan Goldfarb. My mom is Chelsea Diane Godfarb and my sister, who I call a DEVIL with capital D-E-V-I-L, is Chloe Diane Goldfarb"

"So, is it your DEVIL sister that made you run away, your parents or all of them?" the little girl asked.

"All, mostly my sister. She causes me trouble and my parents don't believe me. I've been hiding these acting to make my parents proud of me but the little monster made me loose control and that's why I ran away."

"Aw. You poor boy." the woman hugged me then let go. "Where are our manners? My name is Charlotte Daisy Cooper and this is my little daughter, who is 7, Chastity Diamond Cooper."

"I'm 7 years old too. When is your birthday? My birthday is in March 5."

"So is mine." Chastity replied.

"Cool. I've always wanted a TWIN. Brother or sister, as long as he/she doesn't get me in trouble will do."

"I've wanted a brother or sister but a twin is cooler." Chastity smiled.

"Chad, can your last name be also 'Cooper'?" Charles asked.

"I would be happier because I want to forget my family is a 'Goldfarb' and that will bring back the time they sided my DEVIL sister." I said.

"Okay, I'll go to your school tomorrow and have your name change to 'Cooper' so that it won't let you bring back the memory when they say your last name."

"Wow. You're so good to me. Where should I sleep?"

"Well, for now, Chastity's bedroom."

"I'm okay with that. As long as he doesn't do anything to it." Chastity said.

"Good now bring your sleeping attire to-" Charlotte started to say but Chastity dragged me up to her room fast. As I entered, my eye widened.

"Whoa." was the only thing I could say because I was amazed by her room. It was huge, like twice as big as mine.

"Thanks. I'm sure your room will be bigger or the same as mine."

"All rooms are the same or bigger as this?" I asked, looking around her room.

"There's one room that is smaller than this because it's the maids quarters." Chastity explained.

"Okay. I won't snoop your room since I'll respect you, your room and your privacy." I said.

"Okay. You're not bad. I don't see why your DEVIL sister wants to make you in trouble. You'll be a good step-brother, right?" I nodded.

"Of course I will." and with that, we hugged a family sort of thing hug. I have a feeling this was the right place to look. Then, a thought struck me. "My journal." I'll let go of Chastity after.

"Your what?" She asked.

"My journal. It has everything that I always felt." I said. _Why didn't I put that in my checklist? _Just then, Chastity opened my bag and pulled out a thick book.

"This one?" She asked. It looks like my journal. Wait. It _is_ my journal.

"Guess I didn't forget it. Want to read?"

"Not without my parents. Can they?" I nodded. Chastity and I went out to go to Chastity's parents or should I say my step-parents. We found them in the dinning room.

"Charlotte." I began. Both of my step-parents looked up.

"Chad, you may call us mom and dad. you are part of our family, right?" I nodded.

"Okay, Chad, what is it you wanted to say?" Char-dad asked.

"Mom, dad I want to show you how I lived with my sister."

"It's inside his journal." Chastity continued, showing my journal.

"Okay. Chastity, Chad, please sit beside us so we can do it like a family." mom said. As they started to read the journal, their eyes grew wide. After 30 long minutes, they closed it.

"Oh my. You had to suffer all those pain?" mom said. Then she started to cry. "I can't believe you had also suffered my pain."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll tell you about it Chad." Chastity said and she grabbed me to her room but gently though as mom continued crying. What did she mean by 'You had also suffered my pain'? We finally arrived to Chastity's room and she locked the door. "So, what does mom mean?"

"Her younger sister also tried to put in trouble. She wanted to run away but she would miss them, unlike you. She too had to act everything out to make her parents happy. But one day, she was rewarded. Mom's little sister, who is my aunt, tried to strike again. But this time, she was caught by grandpa and grandma so she got in trouble. Then, my aunt swore to mom that she will steal her baby in the future and never bring that baby back to her. My mom started to worry but as years went by, she calmed because she thought that Auntie Kelly would forget about it. But, she thought wrong. During my birth, my dad said that I was to have a twin until Aunt Kelly got the baby and ran away. We never knew if it was a boy or a girl." Chastity sighed.

"I feel bad for you. I wish you would find that baby or child." I said, with all my sympathy. That story was just sad. Loosing a baby at the same time, twin.

"We tried all we can to find Aunt Kelly but we had no luck. That's the reason why I wanted to have a twin. I do but that twin won't know because Aunt Kelly also said she wouldn't tell him/her. So, it's our side that knows." Tears rolled down Chastity's eyes. I hugged her for comfort. I pulled away and she wiped that tears. and continued.

"But, we moved on since then. We never told anyone but you. I have feeling it was a bit of a wise decision for you. But half, not really. It's not really nice to ditch a family. That's why mom also didn't. She was a kind person. Hey look at he time. It's 11:00." We better sleep. It's 2 hours past my bedtime but I don't care. I'm not in the Goldfarb residence.

"Hey Chad where do you go to school?"

"Wisconsin Elementary and High School" I answered.

"No wonder you look familiar to me. I saw you at school today. You were with Allie." I groaned at the name of 'Allie'. Okay, I'm starting to be like Sonny now.

"Yeah, I was with Son- I mean Allie. She was my first friend."

"I also heard your part of her group now. Well, I'm of to bed. Night Chad." and with that, she went to sleep. I also went to sleep.

"And remember this, don't tell anyone, even Allie." Chastity warned me then went to sleep again. I had a lot to tell Sonny but not the story. Soon I was in deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the last 2 chapters and this chapter were mostly about Chad but in the next, it will have Sonny in it because it is set in school. And I know my story is tragic but I'm planning to make it not tragic so you guys won't start crying. Please review.<strong>

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	6. A Shock for Sonny

**Hey, here is the sixth chapter. I better keep quiet or Sonny and Chad will come after me. Such annoyance (not really).  
><strong>

**I Don't Own Swac, Only Chloe, Joey, Jessica,Mike and Avril. **

**Keep that in mind.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - A Shock For Sonny<p>

Sonny's POV

Okay. It's now 7:20 and Chad isn't here yet. I wonder what's keeping him waiting. I was with my group, with Lucy and I trying to convince the rest that 'Sonny' is better than 'Allie'.

"Look, we've been with the name of Allie so long. It's what everyone calls her." I heard Jessica say.

"Yeah, but after I called Sonny 'Sonny', I think it's waaaaay cooler. Try saying it yourself." Lucy said.

"Fine. Sonny. There I said it. Wow. It does seem cooler." Mike said.

"Ha. It's 4 against 3. We win." Lucy said and we high five with Mike.

"4 against 3? It's 3 against 4." Avril said.

"No, it's 4 against 3. Chad is on our side." I said. Just then, someone came to us and said

"How am I on your side? And about what?" I turned around and saw Chad.

"See? He IS on our side." Avril said, walking up to him and placed her arm on his shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about? I can't agree unless I know what topic." He said.

"Well, they were trying to convince us that the name 'Sonny' is better than 'Allie'". I saw Chad's face that he was frowning.

"Mike got to their side and they said it's 4 against 3 because you too were on their side but I said that you were on our side." Avril explained to Chad.

"Who said I was on your side? I do think 'Sonny' is better than 'Allie' and thanks for explaining to me." HA. In your face you three. It's 4 against 3. Avril gasped.

"How can you not be on our side, Chaddy?" Okay, what's up with the nick name 'Chaddy'?

"What with the nick name calling?" Chad asked, freaked out by how Avril called him.

"Chad was even the first friend Sonny had that called her 'Sonny'." Lucy said. Chad nodded in agreement.

"Well, if Chad thinks it's a cool name, I do too." Avril said.

"Since we're out numbered, guess we also have to call you 'Sonny'." Jessica said in defeat. Joey nodded.

"Good" I replied.

"Good" Chad said back.

"Fine" I kinda like this game.

"Fine" he shot back.

"Okay, what's up with that?" Joey asked.

"Don't know but it's fun. Hey, Chad, that could be our thing." I said. He nodded.

"Okay, that's just weird but anyway, what took you so long?" Joey said.

"I uh- I overslept." Chad stuttered. I wonder why. Okay, the rest of the day was boring until recess. It's like usual except Chad kept on stuttering every time he speaks. Is there something he is worried about?

"So, I just heard my mo is getting a higher salary..." Ugh. Does Avril really have to brag? She's getting on my nerves.

"Wish she would stop bragging." I whispered to Chad.

"Uh, um, yeah she is uh, really um, getting on my nerves." Chad stuttered. Okay, there really is something that's worrying him. So I just shook that off my head and ate. The classes after recess were like blah blah blah but at Math, Chad was in my class. I sat next to him. So, I decided to ask the question that was in my head since recess.

"Chad, are you okay? You've been stuttering words since recess." I asked him, with a hint of concern.

"No-Nothing's wrong." Chad stuttered AGAIN.

"Chad, there is something that is worrying you. What is it?"

"I'll tell you after school. I can't tell you here. People might hear us and I don't want people to know that secret." Secret? Can't we just talk somewhere it's quiet. I wanted to say that but it looks like a really deep secret. I just said

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good. Meet me in my house at 8." and after that, we never said a word to each other. At lunch, Chad really had a worried look. I decided to ignore it because I'll have an explanation when I got to Chad's house. When we were dismissed, Chad was picked up by a woman. She looks so familiar and that can't be Chad's mom. Maybe that's his aunt. 5 minutes after Chad was fetched, I was. So, I decided to go early. I arrived Chad's house at 7:30. I knocked on the door. It was answered by Chad's mom.

"Oh, hi Sonny. Sorry but Chad's not around." My eyes widen.

"What do you mean? He was fetched in school earlier today." Then her eyes widened.

"You saw my baby boy?" Wow. Mama's boy much.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" And with her reply my eyes widened with shock.

"Yes, there is. You see, Chad ran away from home last night. He left us a note and said he wouldn't come back to us until we believe him." Chad ran away? But he is still in my school. I didn't want to worry her that much so I just said,

"Oh, dear. He never told me that. He just told me to go to his house by 8. I decided to be early."

"It's a good thing or it will take you a long time to find him. He didn't say where he went to."

"Oh okay. Thank you Mrs. Goldfarb." and I turned around to leave until Chad's mom stopped me.

"Say 'Hi' to Chad for me."

"Will do." I smiled and walked away. I was heading down the street, going back to my house. I passed a huge mansion and saw a little boy with a little girl, playing around the lawn. Then something struck me.

* * *

><p><strong>There, the rest of the cast is there. There will be a few more chapters till years later. So, what was that 'something' that struck Sonny? Please Review. Sorry if it's shorter than the other chapters. Can't think of any more. You can help me with some ideas when you submit your review.<br>**

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	7. Another Surprise for Sonny

**Hey, here is the seventh chapter. Sorry you had to wait long. I was making other stories I'm planning to update. I better keep quiet or Sonny and Chad will come after me. Such annoyance (not really).  
><strong>

**I Don't Own Swac, Only Chloe, Joey, Jessica,Mike and Avril. **

**Keep that in mind.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - Another Surprise for Sonny<p>

Sonny's POV

I was heading down the street, going back to my house. I passed a huge mansion and saw a little boy with a little girl, playing around the lawn. Then something struck me. The boy looks so familiar and so does the girl. I went to the fence to get a closer look. I was under a light but I can't see who they are. I think they noticed me because they stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Then one of them called out.

"Sonny?" The voice seemed familiar. Yet only my friends call me Sonny so I knew who it is.

"Chad? What are you doing here and who are you with?" I asked. I have a feeling that this is the place that Chad ran away.

"I'm with Chastity." He said. He ran to the gate and asked the guard something. Then the gate opens and the guard motioned me to come in. I came inside the gate and was surprised to see a HUGE mansion. I walked over to Chad, who I can see.

"Chad, shouldn't you be at home?" I asked.

"This is my home. This is the place I ran away to. Wait, did you go to my house." Since I was still shocked, I nodded.

"Why don't I come in and we'll talk about this?" He just nodded and took my hand. I went in side his mansion. It was HUGE. More than it looks than the out side. He led me to the living room, which had a big flat screen, 4 couches, 2 tables and 5 chairs. We sat on one of the couches.

"Why'd do you have to run away from home?" I asked him.

"I can't take the drama anymore. They're never going to support me ever. All they focus is Chloe." he sighed.

"You do realize that your mom misses you a lot."

"Let them. That's what they get. Sonny, whatever you do, don't tell them I'm here." he said.

"Fine. I won't tell them." I gave in. Just then Chastity entered.

"Hey, Allie." Chad shot her a look. "Fine. Hey, Sonny. wanna hang out in my room?" she asked me. I nodded. She grabbed my hand dragged me up to her room. As we entered, my eyes widened.

"Wow. This is one big room. Is Chad's room as big as this?"

"Don't know. His room is still getting ready. He ran away just last night." my eyes widened.

"You mean, that's how long his mother missed him?"

"Apparently." Just then someone knocked on the door. It opened slightly to reveal Chad.

"Hey, my room is now ready. wanna see it?" he asked smiling.

"Do I ever." Chastity said and ran out of the room, leaving me alone with Chad.

"Are you?" I nodded and stood up. We walked two doors from Chastity's room. CHad opened the door and all of us had the same answer.

"WHOA." the three of us chorused. It was the same size as Chastity's room. It looks bigger because it only has a king bed, like Chastity's room, a big flat screen and some shelves.

I looked around the room but didn't enter. I saw Chad enter with his bags.

"You can stop drooling all over my new room cause I'm starting to unpack." and with that, he did that.

"I better go. My mom will be looking for me. Bye Chad, bye Chastity."

"Bye Sonny." Then I left to go to my house.

* * *

><p>I arrived at my house at 9:30, just like what time my mom told me to go home.<p>

I knocked on the door and mom answered

"Oh good. You're here. Go to the bathroom and shower." I kissed my mom and ran upstairs to the bathroom. the water was just right. Not hot. Not Cold. But warm and right. I got my towel and dried myself. I went to get my pj and put them on.

Before I went to sleep, I read my book. It was 'Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs'.**(Well, she is a 7 year old)** After I finished reading, I went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just like to say thank you for all your reviews. I ran out of Ideas again and I need help. Please Review and give some ideas.<br>**

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	8. A Great Day at School Part I

**Hey, here is the eighth chapter. Sorry you had to wait long. I was making other stories I'm planning to update. I better keep quiet or Sonny and Chad will come after me. Such annoyance (not really).  
><strong>

**I Don't Own Swac. Only Joey, Mike, Avril, Jessica and Joena and her friends.  
><strong>

**Keep that in mind.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - A Great Day At School Part I<p>

Chad's POV

I woke up in the morning in my new bedroom. I got out of bed and went to the shower. After, I went to my closet to look for something to wear. I finally found a shirt, jeans, a hoodie, socks, and some rubber shoes. I fixed my hair, standing in front of the mirror. Then I got out and heade for the stairs.

As I reached the 6th step from the top, I smelled ham, bacon and pancakes. I then dashed to the dining area.

Mom, Dad and Chastity were there.

Mom was setting the food in the BIG round table and went back to the kitchen to get the drinks.

Dad was reading the newspaper, like my former father, with coffee on his side of the table.

Chastity was there, just reading a book called _The Fairy Princess. _Just then, mom entered with the drinks and saw me.

"Good morning, Chad. Had a good sleep in your new room?" she said with a smile.

"Yup. I actually had more privacy and space." I said as I sat down beside Chastity.

"Morning, Chad. So, are you ready for school?" Chastity said as she placed down her book.

"Uh huh. Excited too. I get to see my friends again." I said.

"But mostly Sonny." She said grinning.

"Duh. She was my first friend." I said, as if it were obvious. Then mom said we had start eating. We said our prayer and started eating. I ate the pancake and bacon. That's usually my favorite breakfast meal. After, I drank my milk and went back up to brush my teeth. I got my toothbrush and started brushing it. After, I got my school stuff and and went back downstairs. Chastity wasn't there yet so I sat and waited for her. She went down 5 minutes later and dad drove us to school.

Chastity and I went down of the van and entered school. Then we heard someone scream.

"CHASTITY!" Chastity and I turned around and saw two of Chastity's friends there.

"SOPHIA! ANTON!" she screamed and ran to them. It acted as if they haven't seen in a year.**(Oh and Sophia and Anton are the names of my best friends in school. They're very special to me. That's why I added their names:DDD)**

I saw Sonny and started running to her. Her back was facing me and didn't hear or see me. I covered her eyes and said,

"Guess who?" She tried to get my hands of her eyes and see who it was but I was too strong.

"Knock it off, who ever you are." She said, still trying to get my hands off her eyes.

"Not a chance." I said, grinning. She crossed her arms.

"Chad, get your hands off my eyes." Again, she struggled to get them off.

"I'm not Chad. I'm Lucy." I joked using a girly voice. She let go of my hands and shouted,

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER, LET GO OF MY EYES NOW!" I started to get scared (not kidding) so I let go of her. She turned around me, looking angry. I showed in my face that I was scared. Then, she changed her expression from angry to happy. Then she started laughing. She laughed so hard, she started to roll on the floor.

"I can't believe you thought I was angry at you." She said in between laughs. I looked at her confused.

"I was acting Chad. I'm not angry with you, just annoyed of what you did." She said as she got up and dusted herself. I sighed.

"Whew. I really thought you were mad at me." I said in relief. Just then, someone called out

"ALLIE. CHAD." I saw Sonny groan. We turned around and saw one of our classmates, Jericho. He was known for being a know-it-all. **(Another friend of mine and it's true. He is kind of a know-it-all. Anton and Sophia hate him. Me, not so much.)**

"Hey, Jericho." Both Sonny and I said.

"You ready for the presentation?" He asked. We nodded.

"I heard your friends call you 'Sonny'. Do you mind?" He said. Sonny shook her head.

"Well, I'll start calling you that." He said and walked of. Then, our friends came to our way.

"Hey Sonny." All replied.

"Hey." She replied back.

"Hey Chaddy." Avril said with the same tone she used with me for the last two days.

"Hey Avril." I said, creeped out.

"Okay. So, I heard that Joena has a birthday party coming up." Jessica said.

"I wonder if we get invited." Mike said.

"You want to go to a mean and popular person's party?" Lucy asked.

"Well, yeah. I would like to go for once." Mike said. Just then, Joena came to them with her two friends.

"What do you want, Joena?" Avril said, sourly.

"To invite people to my party." Joena said and flipped her hair.

"What are you doing here? I'm sure that's the people your looking for." Joey said and pointed to Chastity, Sophia and Anton.

"Oh, I already gave their cards. I came here to invite Allie and Chad." Joena said. Sonny and I dropped our mouths. I'm sure Sonny didn't mind the name because she was shocked on what Joena said.

"You're inviting them but not us?" Avril asked. Sonny's mouth was still open while mine is closed.

"Yup." She said. Sonny closed her mouth now. Joena turned to me and Sonny. "Here arre your invites. Show them to the guards once you arrive." She handeed Sonny and I the invites and she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, That's the end of Part I. Just like to say thank you for all your reviews. Please Review. And sorry for adding my friends. I just felt like it.<br>**

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	9. A Great Day at School Part II

**Hey, here is the ninth chapter. Sorry you had to wait long. I was making other stories I'm planning to update. **

**Chad: Say it.**

**me: *not answering***

**Chad: Fine, I'll do it. Monique Don't Own Swac. Only Joey, Mike, Avril, Jessica and Joena and her friends.  
><strong>

**me: Keep that in mind.**

**Chad: Oh, so now you answer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - A Great Day At School Part II<p>

Sonny's POV

I can't believe it. Joena had hated me ever since we met. And now, I was invited to her birthday. I hope this isn't a plan for her to humiliate me.

"She gave you an invite?" Lucy asked. I nodded, still speechless that she gave me an invite.

"Well, open it." Mike said. I opened the invite and read it out loud.

_To: Allison 'Allie or Sonny' Munroe_

_ You are invited to my Joena-licious birthday party this coming Saturday. I know we have been enemies before but I want to make a new start. I want to start over. That's why I'm inviting you. This is a letter. The actual invite is inside._

_ x Joena_

I saw the invite.

Who: Allison 'Allie or Sonny' Munroe

What: Invited to my Joena-tastic 7th Birthday

Where: Hotel Plaza, Ballroom Plaza **(Not sure if there is in Wisconsin)**

When: August 27, 6:30 - 10:30

Why: Want a new start.

The background was her. It was only the upper part being seen. She was doing he 'peace' sign.

I placed the invite back in. "I'm not sure." I said.

"Come on, Sonny. I'll be there with you. If you're in harm, I'll be the first to go for help." Chad said. Aww, he's so caring. I saw Avril glaring at me. What for?

"Well, if you put it that way, sure I'll go." I said. Chad smiled while Avril still continued glaring at me.

"Wait, why did she invite Sonny but not us?" Mike asked.

"Dunno. Ask her." Jessica shrugged.

"I can't believe she didn't invite me." Avril whined.

"Avril, you never even wanted to go to her party and now you want to?" Joey asked.

"Just for once." Avril said. Joey shrugged.

"Okay, so what will I have to wear?" I asked them.

"Something formal, like a dress or something." Chad suggested.

"Okay then." I shrugged. Avril was again glaring at me.

"What are you looking at?" Mike asked. Avril stopped glaring at me.

"Oh, I think I saw someone familiar but never mind." she lied. Why didn't she want to tell them she was glaring at me? I shook the question of my head.

Mike, Jessica, Joey, Avril and Lucy left me and Chad alone.

"Wanna go to the party together? You know, as friends." Chad asked me. I smiled.

"Okay but I have to tell my mom first."

"Okay." and with that we walked away to our classes.

I can say that.

THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF SCHOOL EVER.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part II. Just like to say thank you for all your reviews. Please Review.<br>**

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	10. Joena's 7th Birthday Party

**Hey, here is the tenth chapter. Sorry you had to wait long. I was making other stories I'm planning to and this chapter is dedicated to DannySamLover20.  
><strong>

**Chad: Say it.**

**me: *not answering***

**Chad: Fine, I'll do it. Monique Doesn't Own Swac and definitely not her friends, Sophia and Anton. They own their lives. Only Joey, Mike, Avril, Jessica and Joena and her friends she owns.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - Joena's 7th Birthday Party<p>

Chad's POV

Okay school went by fast and I was fetched. I knew that Chastity and her friends got invited. So I asked her,

"You going to Joena's party?" She looked at me, confused.

"How did you know about the party?" she asked. I got out the invite from my pocket and showed it to her.

"I got invited and so did Sonny." She looked at me weirdly and confused.

"Sonny got invited? I thought Joena hates her." She said, still confused.

"Joena gave her a letter and said she wanted a new start." I said like it was no big deal.

"And how did you get invited? You're new and..." she stopped and grinned. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked, not getting the point.

"Joena has a crush on you." she smirked. Eww, she has a crush on me? Yuck. Yeah, I know that word. Chastity was the one who introduced it to me.

"I think I'm going to barf." I said, holding my throat. Chastity just chuckled.

"Not funny, Chas. I'm not interested in her." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, because you like LIKE Sonny." she smirked.

"Right, right." I said, leaning slowly on the chair. Then I realized what she said and my reply. I uncrossed my arms and sit up straight, "Wait, what? I only like Sonny as a friend. Nothing more." I said facing away from her.

"Really? Cause it sounds like you really like a lot." my mom smirked. More smirking and more teasing. I groaned. I hope my dad doesn't get into this.

"So is your answer a 'Yes, I like her a lot'?" my dad smirked. what's up with this family, always smirking. Well, teasing sometimes makes the family fun if your in a good mood, which I am. Not because of Sonny. No. Pfft. I just am.

So we arrived at the mansion. I went up the stairs and shower and yata yata yata the daily thing. **(Sorry, just wanted to skip the routine since I'm so lazy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, Joena's Birthday Party (Still Chad's POV)<strong>

I am in my room getting ready for the party. Chastity too is getting ready. I'll be wearing a tuxedo that mom, dad, Chastity and I bought. I am putting on the coat and tried to straighten it. I stood in front of a whole-body mirror and looked at myself. _I dress up good._ I said to myself. I then went in the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. I got gel from one of the drawers and applied to my hair. Yeah, I know. I was taught. Since when are seven-year-olds not taught. Apparently, some. Anyway, I told mom that the driver also has to pick up Sonny since I promised her.

5 minutes later, we were heading towards Sonny's house. Sonny told me where so I knew. After a few minutes, we were in front of Sonny's house. Chastity and I got down and went to the door. Chastity pressed the door bell. A tall man opened the door which I'm guessing is Sonny's dad.

"Oh, Son-Allie told us you were coming." he smiled.

"Don't worry Mr. Munroe. We call her 'Sonny'." I smiled back.

"Well, why don't you come in and sit while waiting for Sonny." He said as he motioned us to go in. We sat down by the couch.

"So, who else call's her 'Sonny'?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"Hmm. Let me think. Jessica, her sister, Janelle, Joey, Mike, Avril, Lucy..." then I was interrupted by a certain girl named...

...

...

...

...

...

Chastity. **(Ha ha. Did I make you think it was Sonny? Answer in your review)**

"Partly Joena."

"Oh, I know about the Joena part. Sonny showed me both the invite and letter." Sonny's dad said. Just then, Sonny called out.

"I'm ready." We all turned towards the staircase. Sonny looked amazing.

Sonny's POV

Okay. Tonight is Joena's party which I'm surprisingly invited. My dress is being lay by my bed. I just got out of the shower. I put my pantie on and then my dress. My dress reached the floor. The color is ocean blue like Chad's eyes. Wait, how do I know that? Meh, doesn't matter. I heard voices downstairs. Chad and Chastity are already here? Gotta be quick. I fixed myself properly and fast.

I walked out of my bedroom and headed for the stairs. I then called out.

"I'm ready." Everyone then turned and faced me. Chad's mouth dropped and so did Chastity's but Chad's larger.

"Wow, Sonny. You dress up nice." Chastity complemented. Chad closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Whoa, just...whoa." was all Chad could say.

"You look pretty good yourself, too." I said, smiling to Chad.

"Thanks." He said. he was still looking at me. "So let's go." I said. Chad wasn't moving.

"Chad." Nothing.

"Chad." I stepped closer. Still nothing.

"CHAD." I shouted.

"Huh, what?" he said, shaking out of his thoughts.

"Welcome back." Chasity said. "Now let's go." Chastity said as she dragged Chad out.

"Bye Dad." I said as I kissed him.

"Bye. I'll tell mom where you are." He said. I went out and got inside the van. The ride tot the Plaza was silent.

We arrived 20 minutes later. We showed the invites and went inside. As I went inside, Chad and I looked stunned. This was the first party of Joena's I ever got invited and, obviously, Chad's.

"This is always how Joena throws her party from the last few years." Chastity explained. "Last year, she made a theme of Aladdin, which she was Jasmine and her older brother was Aladdin. This year, it's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." **(I had that theme also for my 7th birthday and it was fun :D)** Just then, Joena came to us.

"Chastity, Chad, Allie." Joena greeted happily and it wasn't fake. Wasn't fake? It's always fake when she greets me. "I'm so glad you could come and celebrate." Then she went to me and held my hands "Especially you, Allie or should I call you Sonny?"

"Sonny." I said, still in shock. Joena smiled.

"Come. I reserved you a table." She said as she held Chad's arm.

"I think Joena likes Cha-ad." Chastity whispered to me and sang Chad's name.

"She's acting like Avril when she's around Chad." I whispered back. Chastity gasped.

"Avril has a crush on Chad?" she asked.

"Apparently. She even calls Chad 'Chaddy'." I said. We then headed towards Chad. I sat down beside him and Chastity sat down beside me.

"CHASTITY." I heard someone call out. Chad, Chastity and I turned around and saw Sophia and Anton coming.

"Hey, guys." Chastity said when they reached the table. Both sat down.

"Hey Al-" Anton began and received a glare from Chastity. He sighed. "Hey Sonny."

"Hey Anton." I greeted. I think my eyes are tricking because I'm seeing Anton blush.

"Anton has a crush on you." Chastity whispered.

"Oh-kay?" I said unsure.

The rest of the party went well. It had games, music, a magic show, a puppet show, a dance and the give away. **(Too lazy to type more and have no ideas.) **We talked and Joena keeps visiting our table to hang with Chad. I think she has a crush on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for this chapter. I'll give you a spoiler: Next chapter is when they are all 13 years old. Please Review.<br>**

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	11. 6 Years Later Part I  Jealousy

**Hey, here is the tenth chapter. Sorry you had to wait long. I was making other stories I'm planning to and this chapter is dedicated to DannySamLover20.  
><strong>

**Chad: Say it.**

**me: *not answering***

**Chad: I'm not doing it again. *crosses arms***

**me: *under the bed, whispers* I Don't Own SWAC. Only Joey, Mike, Jessica and Avril.**

**Chad: * does the karate defense he does* Who's there?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - 6 Years Later Part I - Jealousy<p>

Sonny's POV

Now, I am 13 years old. My best friends are still the same with Chastity in it. Sophia and Anton moved to another school in grade 2, out of country, out of continent and out of hemisphere. **(I'm referring to the Philippines and it is in the other side of the world from Wisconsin and the school I mean is our school. Back to the story.) **So that's why Chastity's with us.

Now that we're 13 years old, I now know what happened. And here are somethings that may have or haven't change.

1. Avril likes Chad and STILL has a crush on him. She's jealous of Joena.

2. Joena also likes Chad and is dating him. (Heart aching, I don't know why)

3. Mike is dating Jessica and Joey is dating Lucy.

4. Chastity is dating Jericho.

5. I'm dating the head jock, Steven. Just got together with him during the semester break.

So, this means that Avril is the only one who is single. Its the beginning of the second semester. **(Sorry if I went to the second semester) **I'm entering the school with Steven, his arm around my waist. When we entered the school, all eyes towards us and mouths hanging open. After 1 minute of staring, they closed their mouths and returned to what they were doing, except my BFs. Then Lucy ran towards us.

"You're together now?" She asked. We both nodded.

"I think I'm gonna ..." Lucy fainted but Joey caught her.

"We're happy for you Sonny." Joey said with a fake smile. Then, Lucy woke up and leaned to Joey, since she is still dizzy.

Chad's POV

Okay, now that we are 13 years old, I'm dating Joena. This was ever since last year. Yeah, I know. Still way early. If you got a problem with that, deal with it. **(Yeah, I got a problem with that. I don't why I typed that in.) **She is actually nice when you get to know her.

Our group, with Jericho, since he's dating Chastity, who's now part of our group, and Joena. Then we saw Sonny enter with Steven around her waist. All the people in our school dropped our mouths. Then, they turned back to what they were doing. Then Lucy ran towards Sonny and Steven. Then I saw her faint. Whoa. But luckily, Joey caught her.

I can't believe Sonny is dating the head jock.

"Hey guys." Sonny said. She was cuddling so much with Steven that my heart sank. Time to use my acting skills.

"Heyya Sonny." I said, cheerfully. I saw Steven checking out my girl (and I mean Joena) but she gave him a look that says 'Back Off'. I hope Sonny saw that. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"Since when did you go out with Steven?" Jessica asked.

"Just this semester break." Sonny said and smiled at Steven. He gave her a fake smile back. Wait, FAKE smile? OMG, I don't think he really likes Sonny. I think he's playing with her. That jerk. Nobody plays with my best friend.

"Anything happened in the break, m'girl?" I asked. **(M' Lady will be and ONLY be used on Sonny so that's why I used m'girl) **I don't fully like Joena. I did last year but now, I feel like I like someone else. I don't know who.

"Nothing. Just thinking about you, m'man." she said. **(Okay, that word maybe awkward) **That's one weird word. Okay, I don't feel like being with her anymore. I looked at Sonny and Steven. They were enjoying themselves, well, mostly Sonny. Steven, not at all. Part of his eyes are looking at my girl. This time, she returned it. Okay, now I know that it will be easy for my to break up with her.

Not knowing what I was doing, I was dragging Joena somewhere. I then found a corner where we can talk privately. i took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure on how you can take it but..." I started before I paused.

"But what?" she asked, a little concerned but hoping I will break up with her. Okay so this will not be hard.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said. She looked sad but on the inside, she was so happy.

"Okay." she said with no emotion at all. I sighed. She looked at me.

"You feel relieved?" she asked.

"Yup. Wanted to do that since the start of this school year ." I said.

"Really? Me too." she said. She then sashayed out to go with her friends. They all squealed. Bunch of Crazies. I walked back to our group. I saw them all drop their mouths except Sonny and Steven. They were KISSING? I felt my heart crush to pieces because I slowly turned away. I was half way to the playground when someone caught my arm. It was...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! So, who was the one that got Chad's arm? It's not Sonny. Please Review.<br>**

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	12. Part II I Think I Like You Sonny Munroe

**Hey, here is the 12th chapter. Sorry you had to wait long. I had to study for Periodical Tests.  
><strong>

**Chad: Ah ha. Found you.  
><strong>

**me: Darn.**

**Chad: I'm not doing it again. *crosses arms***

**me: I Don't Own SWAC. Only Joey, Mike, Jessica and Avril.**

**Chad: That's better. And Sonny's here.**

**Sonny: Hey. Heard it was your birthday last November 26.**

**me: Thanks?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - 6 Years Later Part II - I Think I Like You, Sonny Munroe<p>

Chad's POV

I was half way to the playground when someone caught my arm. It was...

...

...

Sonny.**(Okay, so I lied when I said it wasn't Sonny.)**

"Chad, are you okay? You seem upset." Sonny asked.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine." I lied. I really don't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Are you sure? Cause your eyes are puffy." she asked again. I sighed. Why wouldn't she leave me alone? That's one thing Sonny does. She doesn't leave anyone alone when they're depressed until they are happy. That's why she's so 'Sonny'.

"Actually, I feel kinda sad I broke up with Joena but a bit happy." LIE. I feel FULLY happy that I did. I just had to make an excuse.

"Then, why did you do it?" Sonny asked. Man, does she ask a lot of questions.

"I feel I don't love her anymore." I reluctantly replied. I hope she understands. And I mean Sonny.

"Oh. Why? Do you love or like someone else?" She asked. Man, I was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"Maybe. Sonny, you ask a lot of questions." I finally said.

"Chad, I'm just curious that's all." She said.

"Sonny, I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I'm still trying to get over the break-up." LIE AGAIN. I got over it when she said dhe was fine. As an answer, Sonny walked away. I hope she didn't feel bad.

"I just needed some time. I'm not telling you to back off." I yelled out. She turned her head to reveal she was half smile. I know what that means. She understood. Good, I don't have to explain. The real reason was because I feel jealous that she's spending time with her boyfriend and I want to be the only boy friend she has. Man do I hate the feeling of jealousy.

The bell rang. We ran to our classrooms. Ms. Evans, our Home Economics teacher, came in.

"Morning class and welcome back to school."**(They had their sem break) **She said delightfully. Ms. Evans is my favorite teacher because she reminds me of Sonny. So delightful, cheerful and other things you can describe a happy person. Her hair color is the same as Sonny's. Ugh. I got to stop thinking like this. Everytime when something reminds me of Sonny, I start talking to myself like now. I have to pay attention. Man, I couldn't I'm stuck at my own thoughts. Again, this is how I zone out. Listen Listen Listen.

"... And that's how to be hygenic." She finished.

Aw man, I zoned out the whole lesson.

"No, Mr. Cooper. I just had to make you think you did. That is a lesson you must learn." She smirked. Wow. I didn't know teachers could smirk too. Wait how did she know what I was saying?

"You're mumbling it." Sonny said, who was beside me. Darn. No response. Good.

"Okay let's start a lesson. So this is ..." She began and this time, I listened.

* * *

><p>After Home Economics is P.E. The boys are doing Basketball while the girls are doing Volleyball. I'm not going to lie. I am the team captain in basketball and Sonny is the team captain in volleyball. I practiced all sem break. I'm sure Sonny was with his <em>boyfriend<em>.

"Yo, Chad, Heads up." Jason said and he passed the ball to me. I dribbled it all the way to the basket and shoot. It went through the net.

"YES!" My team mates shouted. We all hi-fived. Jason is my closest basketball friend but not as close as Sonny and her friends. Ugh great. Bringing up Sonny again.

"So, Chad. I know you're friends with Sonny and all but do have a crush on her?" Jason asked. Really Jason? Really?

"Really Jason? Really?" I asked. He just looked at m waiting for an answer. I sighed.

"I don't know. I can because I broke up Joena this morning, before school started." I replied.

"FINALLY." He said it loud that everyone looked at him. "Sorry." He apologised. He then turned to me again, "She is so not your type man. Why did you like her before anyway?"

"Well, it turns out she was crushing on me ever since I started schooling here. Then I got to hang out with her secretly and turns out she was nice and I asked her out." I explained.

"What made you break up with her?" Jason asked.

"I have a feeling that I like someone but I don't know who." I replied.

"Maybe Sonny." He smirked.

"Right." I said until I realized what he said and what I answered "Wait, what? I only like Sonny as a friend and nothing more. PERIOD." I practically yelled but thank goodness I didn't.

"Sure you do." He said and rolled his eyes. He then walked away. What if he's right? What if I like Sonny? Or possibly LOVE? I can't love Sonny. She's my dearest friend. We are nothing more than that. I was heading to the shower when I saw something that I couldn't stand. Sonny is KISSING Steven. I felt my heart melt. It comes to the conclusion.

I HAVE A CRUSH ON SONNY MUNROE.

I tried to ignore it and go to the showers. It only took me 5 minutes to shower since I really wasn't that sweaty. I got out and put my clothes on. When I walked outside, Lucy and the others were there. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Chad." They replied and once again, Avril is using the flirting tone. When would she stop liking me?

"Chad, do you think Steven and Sonny look cute together?" Jessica asked.

"I guess." I said since I don't know if they are. And Steven just hitted on Joena. That two-timing-girlfriend-jerk.

"We don't think so." Mike said. All the others nodded.

"Well, we have to be happy for her. It's her choice. I just..." I said, mumbling the last part.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I said I just hope he..." I said, still mumbling it.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I said I JUST HOPE HE DOESN'T CHEAT ON HER WITH JOENA." I yelled but only loud enough for the group to hear.

"WHAT?" all except Lucy and Joey yelled, shocked. Everyone looked at us.

"We know." Lucy and Joey said at the same time. "We saw him hit on Joena." Lucy said. Joey nodded.

By this time, Sonny and Steven are out. Uh-oh. They're coming this way.

"Hey guys." Sonny said. Steven had her arm around her. Everyone in our group, except Sonny, of course, glared at Steven. Steven looked at us scared. Scaredy-Cat.

"Is there something wrong?" Sonny asked us.

"Uh Sonny can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. Then she turned to Steven "Be right back, babe." she kissed him on the cheek. We cringed at the thought she just called him 'babe' and just kissed him on the cheek. I then dragged her to a corner.

"Uh, Sonny I'm not sure on how I'll say this." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What is it Chad?" Sonny asked. She held my hand. I can feel something. Oh no. It's a spark. And by the look on Sonny's face, she felt it too.

"Uh Sonny, we think that Steven might cheat on you some time with Joena. Just be careful." I said sincerely. Sonny's face was in shock.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"Lucy, Joey and I saw him hit on her." I said.

"Okay. Thanks for warning me but I doubt he will." She said and walked away.

Okay Conclusion:

I THINK I LIKE YOU, SONNY MUNROE.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. I have a friend who's story is cool (my opinion). She really needs reviewers. She's kinda new. Hope you can help. Thanks.<strong>

**PS. Be nice when reviewing. She's new.  
><strong>

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	13. What A Short Relationship!

**Hey, here is the 13th chapter. There maybe drama in this chapter. This is where ... wait, why am I telling you this? Read to find out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - What A Short Relationship!<p>

Sonny's POV

Okay, after my talk with Chad, I tried to be careful, like how he suggested. I'm walking to my next class, which is Algebra. Yay. My favorite subject. Note my sarcasm. And the worst part, I don't have either of my boys (Chad and Steven) in my class. Well, the only person is Lucy. I went in and sat beside Lucy.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, Sonny. Did Chad tell you?" she asked. Her too? Why are my friends against my boyfriend?

"Lucy, not you too. Steven will not and will never cheat on me." I said, angrily.

"You never know Sonny. You never know." Lucy said.

"Lucy, how could you say that? I trust Steven. He wouldn't do that just to hurt me." I complained.

"If you say so." she sighed, not fully convinced though. Finally, our teacher came in and started class.

Lucy's POV **(I'm doing another since it's commonly Sonny and Chad's)**

I headed to my next class which is Algebra. Great. Confusion, be ready. Lucy's coming. I entered the classroom and sat on an empty seat. While waiting for the teacher, I was thinking deep. What did Sonny see in Steven? Surely not nice. Not even kind. If he is like that to her, he is so faking it. My thought were interrupted when Sonny came in.

"Hey." she greeted. I hope Chad told her.

"Hey, Sonny. Did Chad tell you?" I asked.

"Lucy, not you too." Good. Chad told her. "Steven will not and will never cheat on me." she said, angrily.

"You never know, Sonny. You never know." I said.

"Lucy, how could you say that? I trust Steven. He wouldn't do that just to hurt me." she complained. Naive much. If I keep defending myself, she'll defend Steven. I finally, not fully, gave in.

"If you say so." I sighed. I'm sure she knows that I'm not fully convinced. Then our teacher came in and started class.

* * *

><p>After was recess. I was with the group as always but Sonny's not with us. She's with Steven. Chad looked kinda sad about it.<p>

"You like her, don't you?" I smirked. The others followed except Avril. She has hope in her eyes that he will say no.

"I guess so." He shrugged. We lost our smirk when he said that. I thought he was going to say 'No' but he said 'Maybe'. Avril's eyes were from hopeful to anger and hurt.

"Since when?" Avril asked, hinting hurt and anger in her tone.

"The first time I saw her. I guess, Like at first sight."**(I didn't say Love at first sight because he only likes her. Later on, he will love her)** He said. Avril looks like she's about to cry.

"Why? Jealous?" Chastity smirked. We smirked at Avril with her, including Chad. She doesn't know that we know she likes him. She seems shocked that Chad is smirking at her.

"Wha-what? Psh, no. I don't have a crush on Chad. Pft, no, I don't." she said. We continued smirking.

"I didn't say you have a_ crush _on Chad. I said if you're _jealous._" Chastity smirked harder. Avril was turning scarlet red. Then, Sonny came. Avril turned to Sonny and glared at her. Now, she was red with anger and jealousy. Sonny looked kinda scared. Then, she just shook that thought out.

"Hey, guys. I don't know why you're against my boyfriend." she said. Like I said, naive.

"Sonny, he's not right for you. He's the head jock." Chad practically yelled. Joey nodded.

"Don't you know what the word 'jock' means?" Joey asked.

"I know what 'jock' means. It's just that he changed." She said. Chad rolled his eyes. Good thing Sonny didn't see that. I looked behind Sonny. My eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh. That jerk." I yelled. Joey, Jessica, Mike, Sonny, Chad, Avril and Chastity turned to where I was looking. All mouths dropped. Sonny's eyes were tearing up.

Sonny's POV

"Oh, my gosh. That jerk." Lucy yelled. We all turned around and our mouths dropped. Tears formed my eyes. I can't believe it. STEVEN IS KISSING JOENA IN THE HALLWAYS. He doesn't even care. I can't believe I was naive enough to think he changed. I ran away.

"SONNY." I heard Chad yell. I didn't stop. I kept running. I half turned and saw Chad chasing me. I went inside the janitors closet and locked it. I slid on the door and cried my eyes out. I heard a bang on the door.

"Sonny, please open up." I heard the voice say. Chad.

"No." I yelled. I just can't talk to anyone right now. What I saw was heart breaking.

"Sonny please. You're not the only one who's hurt. I have little feelings for Joena." Okay, so we have a bit the same situation. I unlocked the closet door and opened it. The moment he stepped inside, I ran to his arms. He tried to soothe me by rubbing my back. I cried my eyes out. After a while, I was calmed.

"Thanks, Chad. You're the best." I said, smiling for the first time since I cried.

"No problem. Anything for my best friend." He smiled.

"Chad, you were right. He was going to cheat on me. Thanks for the warning though." I said, still smiling. We went outside and back to our group. They were still waiting for us in the same spot. Lucy ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." She said.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." I assured her. We headed to class. I saw Steven. _I can do it. I can do it._ I walked over to Steven.

"Hey, babe." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you 'Hey, babe' me, mister. Because I'm breaking up with you." I said. His faced dropped.

"But we just got together in the break." he pouted. Like that would work on me.

"And now we just broke up. Bye Steven." And with that, I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I know the relationship is short. Some relationships are. Please Review.<br>**

**Peace Out Readers.**

**-Monique  
><strong>


	14. A Sudden Feeling

**Hey! So here is the 14th chapter. Enjoy. This is dedicated to swac twilight14 for her birthday this coming Dec. 14. I Don't Own Sonny With A Chance.  
><strong>

**Chad: Fine **

**Sonny: Fine**

**Chad: Goo..**

**me: Stop flirting with each other. You're already dating.**

**Both: Why does everybody say that?**

**me: Because it's true. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - A Sudden Feeling<p>

Sonny's POV

After I broke up with Steven my heart felt ... HAPPY? Why was it happy? Why did my heart feel it's been waiting for this time? Whatever the solution is, I'll find out soon. I sat down next to Chad. Yes, Chad is now in my class. Now my heart is feeling VERY HAPPY. What's up with that?

"What's up with what?" Chad suddenly asked.

"You heard everything?" I asked by his sudden question.

"Just the part you said 'What's up with that?'" he said, nonchalantly.

"I said that out loud?"

"Sonny, I'm not a mind reader. How else would I know." he pointed out.

"Oh, right. And for the question, never mind about it." I said.

"Oh, okay. Do you feel sad about the break up?" He asked.

"My mind says yes but my heart feels happy about it. I don't know why."

"Huh. Same for me except I was really happy in both mind and heart." He shrugged.

"Really? I thought you weren't over her yet." I said.

"Well, I was lying when I said I haven't gotten over her yet. And I don't have any feelings for her anymore. I just lied because I didn't want you to know the reason I got upset." He explained. Why? Why did he not want to tell me? Wait, Why am I saying this to myself? Before I can ask, I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want me to ask why so I just keep my mouth shut.

"So, how's it going for you and Steven?" He asked.

"I broke up with him." I said smiling.

"I'm proud of you, Sonny. You stood up to him. So I guess you're available." He smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. I punched him on the fore arm.

"Ow, I'm just kidding." He said, in between laughs. I shook my head in disbelief. "Sonny, I know you're not ready yet. Just don't go too fast, okay?" He said, this time seriously. I nodded.

" I will. Thanks Chad." I assured him. Then Ms. Longhart entered.

"Okay class." Ms. Longhart began. "We're going to talk about how..." I didn't here the rest because I was focused in my thoughts. Hey, this is kinda fun. No wonder Chad does this all the time. The there was a note thrown to me. I opened it.

_"Ms. Longhart is boring. She's making the class bored. Don't believe me, look around you." - Chad_

I looked around and everyone looks like they were about to fall asleep. Then, I looked at Chad. He looked like he was going to snore and fall asleep. I got my pen out and wrote:

_"I can see that. She really is boring. I get stuck in my own thoughts. No wonder you do this all the time. It's fun rather than listen to a boring teacher." - Sonny_

I passed it back to Chad and tried to listen. "So this is how..." was all I heard because the note came back.

_"Yeah, I feel like I'm going to pass out through the whole class and when there will be a test, we have to search the internet." - Chad_

_"Yup, I agree with you. That's why I like Physical Education. You need the energy and you won't get bored." - Sonny_

_" I'd rather die of hunger than die of boredom." - Chad , PS Keep the note NOW!_

I kept the note in my pocket. I looked at Chad. It really looked like he WILL die of boredom. I looked around the class and they had the same expression as Chad's. I realized I did too. Guess we have the most boring teacher ever. And that SUCKS. Finally, it was time for the next subject. When Ms. Longhart left, everyone started cheering. I myself did too.

"Finally that subject is done. I thought I'd die of boredom." Chad said.

"So do I. She's like more boring than Mrs. Enovan and she's so boring." I said.

"Yeah, and I thought no one could be more boring than her. Guess I was wrong." Chad said. Chad and I walked to our next class which we are still doing together. Then, we entered Mrs. Enovan's class. We sat down beside each other again. We were both getting ready for another boring class. When Mrs. Enovan started the discussion, we were all shocked that she got better. Actually, she didn't. It was because we almost died of boredom in the last class, we actually listened to her for the first time. I got out the note and wrote down.

_"Finally, the class is over but another boring teacher came in which made the celebration drop." - Sonny_

I passed it back to Chad. A minute later, I got a reply.

_" yeah. I actually can't believe that Mrs. Enovan improved." - Chad_

_"Chad, you're only saying that because you almost died of boredom in the previous class who is more boring than her, which I can't believe, that you're actually listening to her." - Sonny_

It took a while till I got the reply.

_"Come to think of it... you're right because we NEVER listen to her until now." - Chad_

"MS. MUNROE, ARE YOU PASING NOTES?" Mrs. Enovan barked. I quickly crumpled the paper and exchanged it with another paper which had the Merry Christmas greeting which Chad gave me last year. I have it because I forgot to get it. Mrs. Enovan took it and read it with her eyes. Then, I saw a ... SMIRK?

"Oh okay. I'll leave you to lovebirds alone for now." she said, still smirking. She gave back the card or what I thought was the card. Good thing she only said it for us to hear. I opened it and it said

_"YOU ARE MY HEART'S GREATEST DESIRE"_

_x Chad_

I my eyes widen. It was actually the prop of the play we had for an entertainment last summer. Mom let us have a play and she wanted Chad to write all this down to make it more realistic. I forgot I placed it there in my notebook. Chad seemed to be confused at my expression and Mrs. Enovan.

"What's wrong? And what did she mean by 'lovebirds'?" he asked. I showed to him the paper. He read it and his eyes also widen.

"She must have thought that I do like you. I do but as a friend. She must have thought that we..." I cut him off. "I know what you mean. I thought I got the Christmas card you gave me last year." I tried to reason out. He sighed.

"This will not turn out well." He said shaking his head.

Why do I have a feeling that I like him more than a friend? Do I like him? It can't be. I just came out of a relationship. Chad faced me and I looked into his eyes. He did too in mine. I got so lost I leaned in. He did too. We were just 10 inches away when we figured out what we were doing. I woke up from my trance and backed away. He did the same.

"So..." he said.

"So..." I said, using the same tone as his. Well, this is awkward. So we just listened to Mrs. Enovan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that is all. Oh and Jan (swac twilight14) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Well, that's it for now. And special thanks to the reviewers. It warms my heart. Ha ha. Anyway, review.<strong>

**Peace Out Readers!**

**- Monique**


	15. Awkwardness

**Hey. Next chappy. This is for swac twilight14 and channy456. Thank you so much for the one-shot.**

**I Don't Own SWAC. Only the extra characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 - Awkwardness<p>

Chad's POV

After Sonny showed me the paper that she accidentally gave Mrs. Enovan, we both felt awkward. During the next 2 classes, since we are still together again, we barely talked to each other. We didn't even pass notes. We both know the reason why we're like this. It was all because of the paper that was shown to Mrs. Enovan. I don't blame Sonny. It's not her fault. Well, kinda is but I know she was trying to hide our gossip.

It was during lunch we started talking again, but it was an awkward talk.

"So..." Sonny said, looking down at her food then at me.

"So..." I said, doing the same thing.

"Look, Chad, I'm really sorry about it. I didn't..." I cut Sonny off.

"It's okay, Sonny. It's also partially mine. I started the passing of notes so that's why you almost got in trouble." I said.

"Well, don't fully blame yourself. I also continued it at Mrs. Enovan's class, remember?" She pointed out.

"You guys got in trouble in Mrs. Enovan's class?" Jessica said. We nodded.

"Are you okay, Chaddy?" Avril asks in a flirty tone. Ugh. I hate that tone of hers.

"Yes, Avril. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said, sarcastically. Then she hugged me.

"Oh Chaddy." She said. I tried struggling free but I couldn't. Man, this girl is strong. I looked at Sonny who was looking at us.

"Help me!" I mouthed. She shrugged and went back to eating. I just hope no one will notice us. Too late.

"Oh my gosh. Chad and Avril are dating?" Someone whispered. WHAT? I was going to protest but Avril interrupted me. _Oh dear._ She stood up and yelled

"HEY PEOPLE. CHAD AND I ARE DATING." Everyone looked at our way. I covered my face with my hands while Sonny is patting my back. I got up, furiously and stormed off the canteen.

"Chad, where are you going?" Sonny asked. I ignored her and kept walking.

Sonny's POV

Chad got up furiously and stormed off.

"Chad, where are you going?" I asked. He just ignored me and kept walking. Avril already sat and everyone started doing there business, talking about Chad and

"I'll go after him." I said to them but Avril stopped me.

"Why are you going after him? I'm his girlfriend." She said.

"No, you're not. He didn't even ask you out." I said.

"How would you know? You're always with Steven." Avril said.

"Are we going to fight over a guy?" I asked.

"Chad's not any guy. You're jealous." She smirked.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of me." She said, still smirking.

"Right. I'm jealous of you because you have a boyfriend." I said and got up to find Chad. I checked the canteen area and didn't find him. I went to the front ground and saw him in the playground. He's sitting by the monkey bars, the place where I first met him. I went towards him.

"Hey." I said, trying to get his attention. He looked up from the ground.

"Hey." He said, sadly. I sat beside him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What would you do if you had a friend who really likes you a lot and claims to the ENTIRE school that you're dating?" He asked.

"Probably what you did." I said.

"So, are you really okay?" I asked.

"Never better." He chuckled. I can see through him. He's really upset. So, I gave him 'the look'.

"Avril." He said. He then looked back to the ground.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Let's do it at my house after school." He said. I nodded.

* * *

><p>AFTER SCHOOL<p>

Sonny's POV

I walked with Chad to his house with neither of us saying a word. We were both trying to make a conversation but never went out of the mouth. We finally arrived Chad's house. Wait, no, his MANSION. We entered and went to his room.

"So, are you really okay?" I asked him the question again.

"No, Sonny, I'm not. Avril is always doing the same tone. Flirty. Then she went too far. Dating? I mean, crush is a little alright but DATING?" He said. He's pacing around his room. I guess he's really...shocked? annoyed? depressed? I can't find the right words.

"Chad, stop pacing. You have to relax. Your heart will beat faster you know." I informed him. He calmed.

"I know. I'm just freaking out. I didn't even ask her out nor approved." He said, sitting down beside me.

"I told her that but she thinks I'm jealous which I'm totally NOT." I scoffed.

"Jealous of what?"

"Her."

"Why would you be jealous of her?"

"I have no idea with her."

"She's crazy." he said, crossing his eyes. I giggled.

"Yeah. She's crazy for you." I laughed. Then I got serious. "Chad, she actually hasn't done this to either Mike or Joey. You're the first." I informed him.

"Really? That's a bummer. I was going to ask you if she did do that but I guess I have my answer." he sighed.

"So, Chad, who do you really like?" I asked.

"Well, it's ..." He mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"I said I like..." He's still mumbling.

"What?"

"I LIKE CHASTITY!" He yelled.

Chad's POV

"What?" She asked again.

"I LIKE CHASTITY!" I yelled. Okay, so I lied. I like Chastity as a sister but that's not what Sonny meant. I can't tell her that I have a crush on her. She would probably hate me.

"But she's your step-sister." Sonny reasoned out.

"I know. I'm not sure why I like yo-her, I mean her." I quickly said. I can't believe that almost slipped out of my tongue. Luckily she didn't notice my mistake.

"Okay? I'd better go now. Bye Chad." She said. She got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bit of a short chapter. The next chapter is *sniffs* the time *sniffs* Where Son-ny an-and Ch-Chad will se-se-par-parate. Let me blow my nose first. *blows nose* Okay, I'll say it again. The next chapter is where Sonny and Chad separates because Chad has a show deal and Sonny's mom has a new job. And they're fifteen already. So, this means goodbye for them.<strong>

**Or so they thought. Till next time.**

**Peace Out Readers!**

**- Monique**


	16. The News and Fights

**Hey everyone. Okay, like I said in the last chapter, this is where Sonny and Chad will split.**

**As always,**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own SWAC (IDOSWAC)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 - The News and Fights<p>

Sonny's POV

2 years passed by and Chad and I are still close. During Spring Break last year, we went to Texas, his old hometown and met his friend. He was cute but nothing like Chad. Wait, did I just call Chad cute? Never mind. Then on Summer Vacation, we went to Hawaii. Ah, the beach. Chad was so handsome with the breeze making his hair fly. Wait, did I just call my best friend handsome? Well, I admit, he is handsome. Ever since, we didn't leave each others side, except at nights of course. Nothing can separate us.

"Sonny, we're moving." mom said.

Spoke to soon.

"WHAT? How ... where ... why ... when?" I yelled. I can't believe we're moving. And not with Chad either. I can tell.

"Let's see. How? by plane of course. Where? California. Why? job promotion. When? Next Tuesday." She said.

My mouth dropped. Next Tuesday? I had plans with Chad next Tuesday. I just can't cancel it. He would be very disappointed. I'm not really sure that I can handle telling Chad.

"But mom..."

"I know that you have plans with Chad but I'm sorry Sonny. I can't turn down the offer." She hesitated. I sighed.

"Okay." I finally said after 5 minutes of silence. I know. I was speechless that long. Problem? Well if you do, you don't know how I feel. I don't think he can handle this very well. I decided to call Chad immediately to cancel.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

"Hey mom. What's up?" I said, going down the stairs. I then went to the living room where everyone is. They had sad faces on. Oh dear, I hope everything is okay.

"Chad, there is something we need to tell you." dad said. I hope it's not bad news.

"Chad, we're moving back to Hollywood and you're coming with us." dad said. Yup, bad news. Really bad news.

"WHAT? How ... where ... why ... when?" I yelled. I can't believe I'm moving and Sonny isn't coming.

"How? private jet dad has. Where? Hollywood. Why? He needs to comeback to his job for acting. When? This Friday." Chastity said. She was sitting in the couch with mom and dad.

"THIS FRIDAY? I have to meet Sonny Next Tuesday and that's only three days away." I said, raising my voice.

"Chad, calm down. You have two days to tell her, Tomorrow and Thursday. Use that wisely. You have no choice Chad but to come with us. Another thing. You can't tell her where we are going, only say that we're moving and that's final Chad." mom said, standing up.

"But..."

"No 'buts'. Go pack your stuff." Dad said, pointing to the stairs. I can't believe this. I know it's a dream of mine to go to Hollywood but not like this. And also, this is the first time that mom and dad used that tone with me. I didn't do anything wrong for the past years and they used that voice now? I saw mom and dad calming themselves. Then dad stepped forward.

"Chad, we're sorry we used that tone but you really have no other choice." dad said and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Chad, just do what we say, please." I nod.

"Okay." I said, softening up a bit. I turned around and went upstairs. Then the telephone rang. I ran to the other side of the room to get the phone.

"Hello." I said.

_"Hey, Chad." Sonny's voice rang through my ears. She doesn't sound like her usual self._

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I asked.

_"It's just that, I have bad news." She said._

"So do I." I sighed.

_"I'm sure my bad news is worse than yours." she said._

"No, I'm sure my bad news is worse than yours." I said.

_"Okay let's say our bad news together okay?" she said._

"Okay." I agreed.

_"1... 2...3." she counted._

"I'M MOVING." We both said.

"Guess our news is the same but I'm sure mine is still worse." I said. I'm so relieved she too, is moving.

_"No, mine is. I called to cancel our plans for next Tuesday."_ I sighed._ Thankgoodness she did._

_"Why did you say 'Thankgoodness she did'?" She asked._ _Did I just say that out loud?_

_"Yeah you did." she smirked._

"Wait, are you moving this Friday?" I asked.

_"No, I'm moving next Tuesday. Why did you... oh no."_

"Oh yes."

_"You're moving 3 days from now?" she said._ I can tell she's tearing.

"Look, Sonny, I'm sorry but my parents said I have no other choice." I said.

_"Yes you do Chad. They're not your real parents." _

"Yeah but they took care of me like they did." I defended.

_"Why don't you just move back to your real parents Chad?" she said._

"Oh, I don't know BECAUSE they don't want me."

_"Yes they do Chad. They miss you a lot. They've been hoping for you to comeback to them."_

"How do you know? They..." I paused and realized something. She always assumed that they need me and there is one explanation. "YOU HAVE BEEN COMMUNICATING WITH THEM, HAVEN'T YOU?"

_"Yes, Chad, I have. I'm the only one they could communicate to get to you." she said._

"So you only want to be friends with me because of my real family." I said, angrily.

_"WHAT? No, Chad. That's not it. I really want to be friends with you."_ I can tell she's already crying but I don't care.

"Because my family forced you to it." I said.

_"What? No, Chad, you don't understand..."_ I cut her off.

"I completely understand. The first time we met, you were glad to be my friend but then after a while you didn't. But after you found out about me running away, you had to do it. And I fell for the trap." I explained to her.

_"WHAT? CHAD, YOU'RE CRAZY. That's not..."_ I cut her off again.

"Look Sonny save it. You really didn't want to be friends. I bet you were jealous of me that I'm stealing your friends. I bet you even want me out of the group."

_"Chad, you got it all wrong."_

"Never mind, Sonny. Goodbye. I have to go and pack now. And I wish NOT to see you again." I said and hung up. I can't believe Sonny would do that to me. And I thought she was a real friend. I got up and went to get my luggage. I packed my clothes in the luggage, thinking about mine and Sonny's first fight in our friendship history.

Sonny's POV

_"Look Sonny save it. You really didn't want to be friends. I bet you were jealous of me that I'm stealing your friends. I bet you even want me out of the group." _I was talking to Chad on the phone. I can't believe he's even thinking that. I am a true friend. He should have known that by now.

"Chad, you got it all wrong." I tried to explain but he won't listen.

_"Never mind, Sonny. Goodbye. I have to go and pack now. And I wish NOT to see you again." he said and hung up. _I can't believe he would even think that. I was really breaking down right now. I'm in my room, at my knees, crying. The phone rang again. I quickly wiped the tears and tried to stop crying. Thinking it was Chad again, I picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sonny, sweety." the voice rang. Chad's real mom, the least person I want to talk to.

"Yes, what is it, Mrs. Goldfarb?" I asked.

"Sweety, I told you to call me Chelsea." She said.

"Look, I don't have time to talk okay. I have to help my mom with something." I said and hung up. I then lay down in my bed. I thought about mine and Chad's fight for the first time in our friendship history.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so basically it wasn't yet the time they separated but that's the beginning. *reads the story again* Whoa, there's drama in here. Anyway, if you review, I can place back Sonny and Chad's friendship. If not, Well, you will have to wait a long time for their friendship to restore. So, REVIEW if you want Sonny and Chad's friendship back.<strong>

**Peace Out Readers!**

**- Monique**


	17. An Audition Role

**Hey hey hey. I'm back. Well, it was an interesting Christmas. I can't wait for New Year.**

**Anyway, Disclaimer: Demi could you do it?**

**Demi: No.**

**me: Tiffany?**

**Tiffany: No.**

**me: Sterling?**

**Sterling: No.**

**me: Brandon?**

**Brandon: Nope.**

**me: Doug?**

**Doug: Nope.**

**Allisyn: Don't even think about it.**

**me: Come on. How hard is it to say 'IDOSWAC'. Just say it.**

**All: you just did it.**

**me: darn.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 - An Audition Role<p>

Chad's POV

I'm fully packed and stressed. I lay down in my bed, thinking on what I said to Sonny. I was probably overreacting, right? I mean, I just brought up the anger from my parents to her. Although, I don't feel the urge to talk to her just yet. I'll just say sorry to her tomorrow or if she calls now, maybe today. I feel kinda hungry so I went downstairs to get some snacks.

"Hey, Chad. Have you been crying?" Chastity said. I nod a little.

"Don't get mad at me but I eavesdropped on your conversation with Sonny. I think you were just overreacting." Chastity said.

"I don't care if I overreacted. All I care about is that why would she be associating with my parents?" is all I said before I headed to the ref to get the snack.

"Maybe she's trying to steal you away from us and go back to your real family." She said.

"That's what I thought." I said.

"But Chad, you really have to go back if you want to be with Sonny." she said.

"She is also moving but I don't know where." I said.

"REALLY? When is she moving?" She asked.

"Next Tuesday." I said.

"Oh that's sad. Did you finish packing?" I nodded. I went to the living room and turned the TV on. It was 'Pauly and Pals'. My favorite show. Yeah I know I'm a too old for that but, it reminds me of my child hood. It never got old for me.

"Chad, why are you still watching that?" a voice said. I turned off the TV and turned around. I saw my mom standing there.

"It's just that there aren't any new exciting shows." I said.

"Well, your dad got a call that a new drama show called 'Mackenzie Falls' and they asked him if they new any guy who is perfect for the part and he said you are. Would you want to audition?" She asked.

Would I want to Audition? DUH. I've always wanted to dream of being an actor.

"Heck ya, I would." I said, excitedly. My mom grinned and went upstairs. I made sure that I was only. And then I started saying,

"WOOHOO. I'M AUDITIONING FOR A SHOW. YES." I yelled. Chastity then ran downstairs.

"What happened?" She asked holding a knife.

"Whoa, what's with the knife?" I suddenly asked.

"Oh, so there's no trouble?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Oh so what were you screaming about?" She asked.

"I was offered an audition when we get to Hollywood." I said with full excitement.

"Awesome. What show?" she asked.

"Mackenzie Falls." I said.

"Drama?" she asked again. I nod.

"Good for you." she smiled.

"How about you? Would you like to audition?" I asked her.

"Well, I'll see first okay." she said and went back upstairs. And then my mind focus Sonny.

I'M NOT GOING TO SAY SORRY TO HER.

I turned on the TV again and So Random was on. BORING. I changed channels and saw 'Wizards of Waverly Place' on. _Well, there comedy is funnier than So Random _I thought. I kept watching it.

I turned off the TV a couple of hours later and I went upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was short but I promise you, the next chapter would be longer.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Peace Out Readers!**

**- Monique**


	18. AN Please Read Important

**Okay. So I know I haven't been updating this story for a while. Reasons**

**1) I have writer's block; and**

**2) I lost interest**

**I really need to be inspired for this to continue. But I will be updating the crossover and High School Love. Anyway, I hope you all understand. It's really killing me that I have no interest in this. So, if you send reviews to this, you can inspire me and have lots of ideas. I have lots except the ideas are not related to my next chapter. So to help you, I'll give a summary of the next chapter.**

**_Chad finally saw his new house. After unpacking, he went to audition for Mackenzie Falls. First, he tried out for Trevor. But a surprising result came up. Chad is happy with the result and is on Condor Studios._**

**That's all I will give you. If I ever mentioned that Chad would be auditioning for Mackenzie, I changed my mind. He will be auditioning for Trevor. An exciting chapter will come to you soon.**

**- Monique  
><strong>


	19. Mackenzie Falls Audition

**Okay everyone. I know I haven't been updating this story for a while. It's because I have tests upcoming and also tried to update my other stories. So don't blame me. If you do, no more chapter's for you. And thank you for your reviews.**

**shout-out to:**

**swac twilight14: Wow, you're review was so encouraging. Oh and the Sterling and Demi part, possibly the reason. It would be wayyyyy weird if his character was Stuart. Probably the concept will be not as good as it is now. Well, you're review made me smile. So this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**PeacePinkSeddie: You'll see later on. I'm not changing my imagination.**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 - Mackenzie Falls Audition<p>

Chad's POV

We arrived at Hollywood. I LOVE HOLLYWOOD.

"I LOVE HOLLYWOOD." I shouted.

"You've just stepped out of the jet a few seconds ago and you're shouting 'I LOVE HOLLYWOOD'?" Chastity said.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'P'. A limo fetched us and we went to our mansion. A few minutes later, we arrived.

"Home sweet home, Chas." Dad said. I got out and saw that the mansion was huge. Chastity ran indoors.

"Come on, Chad." mom motioned me. I stepped inside the mansion and my jaw dropped. It was a lot bigger than it looks on the outside. Mom motioned me to follow her somewhere. I followed her and ended up in front of a door. Mom opened the door.

"Welcome to your room, Chad." mom said. My eyes widen and my jaws dropped. The room was HUGE.

"Unpack fast so we can catch up to your audition schedule." mom said. Due to my excitement, I unpacked everything in 15 minutes. And I had LOTS of bags. The room was almost the same as the one in Wisconsin but a little bigger. If you're wondering if I apologized to Sonny, well I'll give you the answer.

N-O, No. I'm not apologizing for my reaction. I'm not planning to apologize to her in a million years. Siding with my parents. Pfft. That's what you get, Munroe. You're about to experience the CDC you created.

Hmm. CDC. I love it. Top of the list. I got out a pen and an extra notebook. I titled the notebook 'List of things to create a new Chad Dylan Cooper'. I went to the next page and wrote down.

(_**to be done when I get the**_** part**)

_1. Start calling myself CDC._

_2. Have an ego._

_3. **Start calling myself 'The Greatest Actor of Our Generation'**_

_4. **Look down on So Random (which is a VERY BORING and UNFUNNY show)**_

I closed the notebook and went downstairs. Mom, Chastity and I went to Condor Studios to audition.

We saw that the line for the role of 'Mackenzie' was very long. Good thing I'm auditioning for 'Trevor', which apparently is only 4 people. I got to the line.

Once it was my turn, I hope I don't mess up.

*In the Audition*

_"But Mackenzie, Portlyn needs you." _I said my line.

_"Yes, I know, Trev but Penelope is more important."_The director said. "And cut."

"So, was I good?" I asked hopefully.

"You weren't good." the director said. I face fall. I can't believe it.

"YOU WERE GREAT. You have the part of Trevor, Chad." The director said happily. I my face lit up. YES. I could do 3. I'm not sure with 4. It depends on the lead.

"Thank you so much." I said, shaking his hand. I left the room. I walked up to Chastity and mom. They both stood up.

"So..." mom and Chastity said.

"He didn't say I was good." I said with a sad face. Their face fell.

"He said I was great." I said, smiling. Mom and Chastity smiled and congratulated me.

WATCH OUT, SONNY MUNROE. CDC is coming because of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. And that was it. Kinda short. Ha ha ha lol.<strong>

**Review. Please!**


	20. First Rehearsals

**And I'm back. We are still with Chad with this one. Sonny won't be appearing until I want her to. So Chad got the part of Trevor. Wondering who got Mackenzie? You will have to wait and see. Wondering if Chad will get Mackenzie's role? I don't know. Actually I do but I want you to keep on waiting. Haha. Okay so now, we will be on the set on Mackenzie Falls.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own SWAC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: First Rehearsals<p>

Chad's POV

I walk into Condor Studios to get ready for Mackenzie Falls. First day of acting. I'm so excited. I was with Mom and Chastity so they would see my first day. I saw that So Random was filming near by Mackenzie Falls. THE LAMEST SHOW I EVER SAW. We enter the Mackenzie Falls set and it was huge. There were plenty of techy stuff I don't know and I saw the stars on their make-up table. And there I saw the person who would play Mackenzie. I walk up to him and said,

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey. You're playing my best friend, Trevor, right?" I nod.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," I said, holding out my hand.

"Ferguson Michaels," he greeted, shaking my hand. **(Ha ha. I switched their roles. Didn't think of it, right? If you did, man that's a bummer.)**

"Do you like So Random?" I blurted out. He made a face.

"WORST SHOW ON THE PLANET!" He exclaimed.

"I know right," I agreed and we hi-fived.

"I think we would be great friends," He said. I smiled.

"Shall we look down on So Random?" I asked him.

"Nothing would make me more happier except if I get Trevor's part," He said. Did he just want to steal my role and spot light?

"Why?" I said, fuming. He must have noticed my anger.

"Chill dude. I meant like I would get Trevor and you would get Mackenzie," He said. I relaxed.

"Why?"

"I wanted to audition for Trevor but my mom let me audition for Mackenzie. Coincidentally, I got the part. It would be awesome if you would get the role of Mackenzie."

"Why?" Ferguson chuckled.

"What's with all the 'why's?" I shrug. "Anyway, I saw your audition for Trevor and you did good."

"How..." He cut me off.

"I was shown the video tapes of my co-stars. I would be glad if you get Mackenzie and I get Trevor's." Suddenly, my mom came up to me.

"Chad, Chastity and I will get going. Ask for someone to show you your dressing room, kay?" I nodded. She kissed my cheek and left.

"Was that..." He was lost for words.

"Yup."

"And she's your mom?"

"Well, not biologically," I shrug.

"What do you mean by 'not biologically'?" Ferguson asked.

"I'm just adopted. I ran away from my real family," I explained.

"You look like your 'not biological' mom," he stated.

"Why doplenty of people say that?" I yelled in frustration.

"Because it's true," he stated.

"Rehearsals start now people. PLACES, PLACES," the director called out. We ran to our places for rehearsals.

* * *

><p>After rehearsals, we went to the cafeteria. We went to get our food and it was steak. Yum. I sat down with my cast mates.<p>

"So Random is boring," Marta, who plays Penelope, said.

"I know right. Why do people even watch that?" Portlyn said. It's weird that her character's name is the same as hers. Maybe that's why she went as Portlyn in the show.

"For fun?" I shrug. They all looked at me like I'm crazy. "Trust me, I hate it. I was forced to watch it for my former best friend. Now that she is not my best friend anymore, I don't care about the show."

"She?" Skylar, who plays Devon, Mackenzie's half-brother, asked.

"Yeah, but I don't about her anymore after she betrayed me," I shrug and ate a piece of steak.

"That girl must crazy," Marta commented.

"Yeah," Portlyn agreed. "Who would watch So Random?" We all shrug.

"We like you Chad," Skylar said. They all nod.

"Why?"

"You hate So Random like we do," Ferguson said.

"Well, people say that friendship starts when you have something to talk in common or when you have something in common," I said. They all nod. Suddenly Ferguson stands up and raises a glass.

"To Mackenzie Falls," He yelled. Good thing not much people are here.

"To Mackenzie Falls," We replied, raising our glasses.

"Who votes Chad should be Mackenzie?" Ferguson yelled.

"Seeing his acting today, I" Marta yelled.

"I second the motion," Portlyn yelled.

"I third the motion," Skylar yelled.

"No, I'm good being Trevor," I said, embarrased by their outburst.

"We're not," They replied.

"We want you to be Mackenzie," Skylar said.

"Who will be Trevor?" Marta asked.

"I will be," Ferguson replied.

"Then, we ask the director if they can switch roles," Portlyn said.

* * *

><p>"Great idea," the director said. We told him about me and Ferguson switching roles and he agreed.<p>

"Yes," They all high-fived and Ferguson and Skylar slapped my back. Marta and Portlyn hugged me.

"Ferguson and Chad, exchange dressing rooms," he commanded. We nodded.

Minutes later, I was in a big dressing room **(same as the one in the show but no posters or pictures of him) **It was really huge. I started unpacking. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called out. The person opened the door and it revealed to be Chastity.

"I heard you were switched to the lead role," She said and went in. She closed the door behind her.

"Isn't it great?" I exclaimed and she nodded. We then both hugged each other. I heard the door open and close.

"Congrats, Chad." I looked up and saw my mom. I released Chastity and went to hug my mom. She gave me a big bear hug.

"Mom, I can't breathe," I said, trying to get air. She then lets go and I gasp for air.

"Sorry. It's just that you didn't audition for Mackenzie and you got his part," mom said.

"Well, I am CDC," I said, remembering what I promised myself. Chastity and mom were taken a back.

"CDC?" They asked.

"Yeah, now that I got the part, I can be powerful." Then my cast mates entered.

"What were you doing outside my dressing room?" I shouted. They too were taken a back by my new attitude.

"More of the point, what has gotten into you?" Ferguson said. I sigh.

"I wish I can tell you but I can't. Now would you please all leave so that I can have my beauty rest. Shocked, they all left.

Chastity's POV

What has gotten into Chad? How did he suddenly have an ego? When we arrive back at the mansion I run directly to his room. I searched for something that may help me get the answer to my question. Unfortunately, I didn't. I was about to leave when an item caught my attention. I saw on the front page 'List of things to create a new Chad Dylan Cooper'. I went to the next page.

(_**to be done when I get the**_** part**)

_1. Start calling myself CDC._

_2. Have an ego._

_3. **Start calling myself 'The Greatest Actor of Our Generation'**_

_4. **Look down on So Random (which is a VERY BORING and UNFUNNY show)**_

_5. Start being self-centered._

_6. Only care about family and fans and friends and no one else. (Allison Munroe not included in the list of friends)_

_7. **Proclaim Mackenzie Falls as the Number 1 Tween Show.**_

_8. Be full of myself. (Wait, wasn't that mentioned?)_

_9. **Have a rep as the Hollywood Bad Boy.**_

At the back of the notebook, there was something written on it. It read,

_Reason of doing this: Allison Munroe betrayed me._

I flipped the notebook back to the front. I ran to my room and went to my laptop. I opened Microsoft Word and started typing all the things he wrote down. After, I saved it and placed it in my USB. I hid my USB somewhere where no one can even think of looking. I then went back to his room and placed the notebook on where I found it in the first place. I can't believe Chad is doing all this just because of a thing that isn't a big deal.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all. I hope that makes up with the short chapter the last time. Review.<strong>_  
><em>


	21. Author's note

**Guys, this is not a chapter but an author's note. I have a huge problem. I really have ideas on how to continue the stories anymore so I need your help. I need you guys to PM me some ideas cause I ran out of them. I'm sorry about the delays of the chapters and for not informing you sooner. I was busy even on summer vacation and the more now since I have school. I really need your help. Shout outs shall be given to this. **

**Also, there might be a possibility I may NOT be writing multi-chaps or stories. I'm sorry but Since the end of Sonny With A Chance and So Random, I was trying to keep my faith in them but sadly it faded to my new obsession, better yet, 'dedication'.**

**A great possibilty of the things mentioned may happen. So, if ever you want me to continue writing, please PM me some ideas and all. I hope you understand.**

**- Monique**


	22. Sonny Gets a Job at So Random

**VAS HAPPENIN' FANFICTION USERS? I know it's been a VERY long time since I updated. I was planning to stop this but IKiraLoveVamps4Ever had told me not to so I'll see how many reviews this chapter gets. If only 0-2 , I'll stop. 3-4, I'll update one last chapter and see how it goes. 5 and up, might continue this with writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sonny With A Chance (I miss saying this line:((( )**

**Note: Be sure to check out my new two-shot when it comes out, 'Moments' with some help of MusicChannySkyscraper.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 - Sonny Get's a Job at So Random<p>

Sonny's POV

A year went by and I still haven't communicated with Chad. I actually kept sending him text messages but never got any reply. The only reply I got from him was when it was his birthday and mine. But that's it. Judging by that behavior, he's still probably mad at me for that whole mother fiasco. That was like a long time ago. Can't he just let go?

I sighed. I was just at my room reading a book when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and my mom entered.

"Hi, sweetheart," she says.

"Hey," I greeted back. I saw that she was hiding something behind her back. "Mom, what's that?"

"Do you remember when you told me that So Random had a open spot and were holding auditions?" she asks. Where is this going?

"Yeah."

"Well, they cancelled it because..." she didn't finish her sentence because she gave out an envelope. I got it from her and opened. I read the letter and as I kept reading my eyes grew wider. When I was done, I looked at my mom.

"They saw your videos on YouTube and they want you to be part of So Random," she squeals.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and my mom and I started jumping up and down. Just then, the phone rang. We both stopped and I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"May I please speak to Miss Sonny Munroe?" a voice in the other line says.

"Speaking."

"Oh. Miss Munroe I was just wondering if you got the letter from your mother?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, you start next week and we will announce you as a new cast then."

"Okay, thanks Mr..." Damn. I don't even know his name.

"Call me Marshall."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." I hung up. I faced my mom and told her the news. She got really excited and we both started doing our happy dance.

* * *

><p>Next week came really fast. I started to prepare everything I need for So Random and my mom and I left the house. My mom had packed the things we need for our new apartment, leaving my dad at home. The moving truck got all our things and followed my dad to the new apartment while me and my mom I headed to Condor Studios.<p>

When we arrived, we were greeted by both Mr. Condor, the head of the studios and Marshall, my new executive producer.

"Welcome, Sonny, to Condor Studios. Here are the rules to follow. Follow my instructions or you get fired. Don't disappoint me or you get fired. Got it?" He said. Oh...kay. Awkward is in the area.

"So, whatever wrong I do get's me fired?" I ask him, just to be clear.

"No, you get fired when when you do something wrong that makes me mad," He corrected me. Isn't that the same idea to what i just said? Oh well. Not gonna argue. I might get fired. Mr. Condor leaves, leaving me and my mom with Marshall.

"Mrs. Munroe, you can leave now. I'll take Sonny from here," Marshall said. My mom nodded. She kissed me good-bye. Marshall and I entered the 'So Random' stage and I was awed.

"This place is huge," I said, looking around. I can't believe I'll actually be in this studio for the rest of my life, well, if that is possible. Marshall guides me to my dressing room and as we entered, we saw Tawni Hart putting on make-up.

"Tawni," Marshall says. Tawni doesn't pay attention. She still keeps on putting on her make-up. I think she just placed a LOT of make-up. "Tawni," he says a little louder. Still nothing. "TAWNI!" He shouted and Tawni jumped.

"What is it Marshall?" she says, clearly pretending to not see me.

"Meet our newest cast member, Sonny Munroe," Marshall introduces me. Tawni looks at me and squints her eyes. Her attention goes back to Marshall.

"She's our newest cast member?" She asked, trying to make sure. Marshall nodded. Tawni looks at me again.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get bonding," Marshall acknowledges and he leaves. Tawni was eyeing on me carefully, which made me paranoid.

"You look familiar," she says.

"Probably because you saw my videos?" I guessed. Tawni snobbed.

"Never seen them, never liked them," she scoffs. Then, how? She focuses on me again. "I saw you from somewhere. It's just at the tip of my tongue." Tawni shakes her head and leaves the room. Well, that was ... awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but I wanted to update as soon as possible. Anyway, please, there is a VERY BIG POSSIBILITY that I might stop this story. I've been to busy so please cope with me. Anyway, I miss updating things from here. <strong>

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want this story to coninue.**

**Peace Out Readers!**

**-Monique**


	23. Author's Note AGAIN!

**Okay. It's been a while... a really long while. But guess, can I please ask a favor from you. Please help me write the next chapter. This is a bit of a contest. PM on what you want to happen next in the next chapter. I'll choose the best and possibly edit it.**

**The Winner gets a special shout-out and message, a follow on Twitter, I'll follow you, read one of your stories, and review on it. I really don't have time to make a one shot dedicated to you. Also, if you have Wattpad and/or Quotev, I'll follow you and heart (Quotev)/vote (Wattpad) your story. **

**PLEASE HELP AND PARTICIPATE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE MY STORY. :**

**My PM is ready. :)))**

**-Monique**


End file.
